I Promise: Lost Memories
by Autumnswish
Summary: This is a Sequel to my Fanfiction "I Promise". So, if you don't know it, you better read the first one. Jack meets the reincarnation of Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup while Pitch Black seeks to take revenge on him. And as the days passed, Jack remembers more of his past and realizes that the man in moon has given him something far more greater than just being a guardian.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Chapter 01 – Prologue**

* * *

The other two stepped out of the shadow to reveal themselves. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the reincarnations of Merida and Hiccup; He felt like his heart was filled with too much joy, "Merida… Hiccup."

"How the hell did he know our names?!" The Reincarnation of Hiccup said.

"Ugh, Punz, you don't have to ask that! He's obviously a robber!" Merida demanded, pointing to Jack.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "A robber?"

Rapunzel took her position and readied herself for striking her frying pan to Jack, "Whoa, Whoa Whoa! Wait, I am NOT a robber! I was just passing by and-…"

Jack paused as his eyes widened in shock and looked at Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel.

"You… You can see me?!"

Rapunzel looked to the others, getting confused on what Jack said, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Jack couldn't help but smile, after the death of Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida, no one else saw him until Jamie, and now, the rebirth of the people he had a special bond with could see him again. It was too thrilling.

Jack clears his throat and looks at the three of them, "My name is Jack Frost… And…"

"Jack!"

Jamie runs into Rapunzel's room. He opens the door carelessly and looks at Jack and then to his sister, "He's not what you think, sis. He's…"

Jamie paused in shock, "Wait… You all… Could see him?!" Jamie pointed at the three of them, looking confused and surprised.

"About time, Jamie," Jack teased, feeling relieved to see the little boy.

The three looked at each other with confusion, "What the hell's going on here, already?!" Merida asked, looking at Jamie and returning her glare at Jack, "And how come you know him, too?!"

"Wait, if you can see him, then that means…" Jamie couldn't continue what he was saying. He was so surprised to know that his older sister and her friends, who were no longer children, could see the winter spirit.

Jack tried to calm down as a small smile was forming in his face, "You believe in me."

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup looked more confused than ever. Rapunzel was raising an eyebrow as she strengthens her grip on the frying pan she held. Jamie took a deep breath, "Oh, boy." He knew that there was gonna be a lot of explaining to do.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I told you, My name's Jack Frost. And yes, I'm THE Jack Frost."

It was hard to believe; Hiccup started to think that the man was really going insane, "You're… Who?!" Hiccup wanted to be sure of what he heard.

"Jack… Frost. You know, 'You don't want Jack Frost nipping your nose', 'Jack Frost might visit you and give you a Frost-Bite'… Yeah, I'm that guy," he teased himself as he tried to explain.

"I honestly don't know how that stuff about me was made, but trust me; your noses are safe with me, guys."

Rapunzel tried to put up on a tough face, but the joy and wonder in her eyes sparkled that it totally brushed it off, revealing her innocence. She slowly took small steps closer to Jack, checking him from head to toe. He was being drowned in Rapunzel's emerald eyes. He was sure that those were truly the hypnotic eyes he stared at 250 years ago.

Rapunzel put down the frying pan she held as she looked at Jack's captivating eyes. She then slowly places her hand on Jack's cheek; making her jump a bit of surprise. He was cold, as cold as the winter wind.

"Why're you… So cold?"

Jack gave her a smile, looking above at the ceiling. He blew a gentle breeze, softly, and all of a sudden, he was able to make it snow in the whole room.

Rapunzel's smile almost reached her ears of delight and amazement to what she was experiencing. Merida's eyes widened, alongside with Hiccup's jaw dropping of what they were seeing. Jamie untied Jack from his bind and handed his staff. The guardian of fun suddenly tapped the tip of his staff to the floor, making it turn into ice. Rapunzel gasped in surprise as she tried to skate around the whole room. She slipped and fell to the ground after every step she took, making her giggle.

She stood up, trying to keep her balance, "Hey, Jamie…"

Her little brother looked at her, realizing that Rapunzel was about to charge at him, to pull him in and make him ice skate together with her, as he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Uh-oh… Sis, you know… You can… Just…" Jamie tried to continue what he was saying, but Rapunzel seemed like she didn't care to listen, and continued to charge at him.

Rapunzel giggled as she ran closer to her brother, when she suddenly twisted her ankle and started to slip. She looked at her side and saw that she has reached the tip of the bed, which had a sharp edge. And Rapunzel knew that her head would eventually hit it. She gasped and closed her eyes, knowing that the impact of her fall would hurt. Rapunzel suddenly felt something cold carrying her. It felt like she was holding an ice cube, but for some reason, the cold temperature didn't affect her. Rapunzel opened her eyes to be surprised to see Jack carrying her in his arms like a Princess. They were floating above the room, about three feet above the ground, and Jack putting up a really worried face, as if he was about to die in shock. Rapunzel felt a blush crawl up on her cheek, and suddenly felt something different.

That moment felt like it has already happened before. The fall and how Jack was able to catch her just in time felt so familiar. It was like this was not the first time that that has happened. She looked into Jack's piercing-blue eyes and found them familiar. She has seen those eyes before, but she didn't know where and when.

"Hey, Punz… Are you okay?!" Jack asked, looking really worried. He landed gently to the ground, as he still carried Rapunzel in his arms.

Rapunzel was dumbfounded, "Oh, yeah, yeah! I'm fine."

"But," Rapunzel looked at her injured foot, "I Think I twisted my ankle."

Jack immediately stopped the snow and removed the ice on the floor. Rapunzel down gently as she limped walking to the bed and Jack helped her sit down.

Rapunzel took a look at it and sighed, "Yup… It's a sprain, alright!"

"Jamie, go get some ice," Merida told Rapunzel's little brother.

"You've got ice right here," Jack teased, pointing to himself as he put on a smirk.

The guardian of fun placed his cold hands on Rapunzel's twisted ankle, making it a cold compress. Rapunzel stared at his fluffy, white hair, as he rested his hand on her ankle. She was sure that she has seen him somewhere from before… It was at the tip of her tongue, but everytime she'd try to say it, it would slip right out of her head, once again.

Jack took a quick glance at Rapunzel and caught her staring back at him. It gave her a blush as she looks away hurriedly, and so did the Winter Sprite. Jack's face pulled up a small smile as Rapunzel couldn't even think straight.

It was like Jack was back to the good old days when he and Rapunzel were still in the tower, where he'd wait patiently for Rapunzel to finally agree to leave and that she would accept the truth whole-heartedly. How much he'd do just for Rapunzel to remember those times, but he decided to not mention anything to her, unless she brings that up, herself. After all, it looked like he would have such a great time with the reincarnation of Rapunzel.

It was just better this way.

…

Meanwhile, peace and silence ran through the streets as the people slept soundly. The Sandman has already visited them to have them asleep and has given them sweet dreams. The children held a grip on their stuff toys that was placed beside them in their sleep and put up a smile as they fly off to the world of dreams.

But, one wasn't as peaceful as them. Back in the deepest and darkest part of the forest, was the guardian of Fear. He roamed around endlessly, looking for something as he tried to be quiet as the night, to not let the man in the moon notice his plan right away. He looked at his left and right, and walked on the ground that had thick snow all over it.

"Where is it, already?" Pitch Black groaned, getting impatient of his search.

He walked endlessly and looked to his right. He gasped in fulfillment for finding what he was looking for this whole time. It was just a flat, plain ground… But, there, lied the grave of the terrible past of Rapunzel, Gothel. He rushed to it and conjured up his black sand.

Pitch concentrated and chanted a spell…

"_Sand of the fearful and hopeless,_

_Bring back the lost and lifeless,_

_Let fear and darkness rule the heart,_

_And leave everything of yesterday._

_Unite the life of the guardian and the dead,_

_If one fails, so be the end._"

The black sand glowed as it slowly covered the ground of where Gothel's body was left. It whirled around strongly, that even Pitch couldn't hold his ground. The sand suddenly took form and busted into a strong Dark light. It made the ground shake and made the trees deader than ever. The fear and sadness and thirst for revenge could be felt in the air. It would've given people the chills up their spine of what kind of aura the place gave. The smoke from the explosion the black sand made slowly faded away. Pitch opened his eyes was able to put on an evil grin.

"Welcome back, Gothel," Pitch said in an evil tone.

Gothel slowly stood up and removed the hood she wore on her cloak. Her curly, white hair slowly turned back to Black, and her skin became smoother again, until she was able to look the way she did before Rapunzel's spell worn out. She was back with her young self again, and now was determined to take her revenge on Rapunzel and most especially, on Jack Frost.

"What do you want, you pathetic ghost?" Gothel said in an annoyed tone as she looked at Pitch.

Pitch was about to say something when he paused and decided to mention anything. He gave Gothel and evil grin, "Don't look so bored, witch. I know you want to take your revenge on Jack Frost and the young girl so badly."

Gothel crossed her arms,"So, what's your point?"

"Well, I'd also love to take my revenge on that insolent spirit… Which is why I came up with the idea for us to be allies."

Gothel laughed, "Why on earth would I even want to be allies with you? If you seek revenge, too, then seek it yourself. I don't need your help."

The witch turned her back as she walked away, until she suddenly felt pain on her arm. She saw a wound being carved in her arm as if she were being cut by mirrors. Her skin suddenly turned old and wrinkly once again, which made her panic, "W-what are you doing?!"

Gothel looked back at the king of Fear. He was cutting his own arm with his black sand as it formed into a sharp dagger.

"You can't possibly leave, witch."

Gothel panted in fright. She didn't know what was going on.

"You see, I was the one who gave you your life back. And, because of that, you and I are linked into ONE life. If one gets injured, so will the other. So, If I lose my life, so will you," Pitch explained to Gothel.

"Oh, here's the best part," Pitch added, "When you get injured or wounded, you return back to your old hag self. And what's far more better…"

"When you die, there is still a big possibility for me to live."

Gothel's eyes widened, "How dare you!"

"Can't blame me, I own your life," Pitch said as he healed the wound he made himself by letting his black sand wrap around it, "So, still have a plan on leaving, witch?"

Gothel took a deep breath as she felt her arm also getting healed. She glared at the King of Fear's eyes and put out an evil grin.

And as evil covered the part of the forest, the man in the moon looked down at them and knew that a new war was about to happen. For that night, was already the beginning of the King of Fear's revenge.

* * *

**Heeeyy, guys! I'm back! I've been planning on publishing this for weeks, but then I got stuck on how to end the scene of the four and bring it up to Pitch all of a sudden, ****that's why this chapter seems a bit boring (Sorry!)**... So, yeah, my "Writing-of-the-chapter" was really delayed... And as usual, yes, the narration. HAHAHAHA! I might be publishing the second chapter after a week or two. We'll see. HAHAHA! Don't forget to review! XD


	2. Chapter 2 - 4 Years Before

**Chapter 02 - 4 Years Before**

* * *

The first day of school has begun. It was a whole new life for the freshmen. The teenagers ran around the halls, going to their locker, rushing to the restroom and the others to the cafeteria. The losers and popular people were quickly made with the freshmen. The others were able to socialize with almost everyone while the others just had a hard time trying to get close with anyone because of the discrimination.

Finally, the bell rang and lunch time came by real quick. Students rushed to the cafeteria and fall in line to get their lunch.

"Don't ya have any pastries?" A young girl asked.

The old woman snobbed her question, making her roll her eyes and walking away, "So much for good service."

The young lady sighed and looked for any open tables, or at least a table with a group of people she knew she could get along with. The sides of her red locks were braided and pulled to the back of her head. Her top was a fit, dark Blue-Green & White, turtle-neck blouse that had no sleeves. She wore a long laced, silver pendant that had the design of bears and a thick brown bracelet around her left wrist. Her pants were fit with a thick, black belt around her hip and wore black boots that reached the bottom of her knees.

She looked around the cafeteria, raising an eyebrow on each group of people she saw that invited her to sit with them, "Ugh."

The young lady finally spotted an empty table at the side. She walked faster to make sure that no one would get the seat first before her.

She put down her tray and took a breath easily. She could finally be alone. After all, she wasn't that sociable. But, because of her record of being the best archer back in her town, the people just couldn't leave her alone… Not to mention her red locks. They found it so different and pretty that it went well with her outfit. She just couldn't take that much attention.

"Um, excuse me… You're Merida Dunbroch, right?" a young girl said, standing beside the red-hair lass.

"Uhh, yeah… What about it?"

The girl suddenly took out her phone, "Do you mind if I take a picture with you?"

'_Another lunatic, huh?_' Merida thought, trying to put on a smile, "N-Not at all!"

The lady quickly went beside Merida as the other one took the picture. And not long after, the other students went closer to her to have a picture with her. Merida wasn't even able to touch her food, yet. And finally, the crazy mob stopped. Merida placed her elbows on the table and buried her face on the palm of her hands of annoyance, groaning.

She suddenly heard a voice that kept repeating the line 'Can I sit here?' It caught Merida's attention as she tries to look around to see who kept asking that and sees a young boy, going to table to table, not stopping in one place, for no one didn't like him to sit with them.

He had straight, long, brown hair and wore a plain green, long sleeved shirt and a brown, sleeveless jacket. He was skinny and seemed to be really shy, which may be the reason why he was having a hard time looking for a seat.

"Hey, look… It's that nerd, Hiccup Haddock," the girls in the other table gossiped.

"Who would really even want to let him sit with them? I mean, you might just get influenced by his _nerdiness_."

Merida raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Hey!" she screamed to Hiccup.

"This seat's not yet taken," the red-hair lass told the young man, pointing to the seat next to her with her head.

Most of the students were surprised to see Merida offer Hiccup a seat. Hiccup, on the other hand, walked slowly to Merida's table, "Uhh… You sure you don't mind?"

"As long as you don't ask me to have a picture with you, I don't," Merida said, eating her fettuccini alfredo pasta.

Hiccup sat down on the seat right in front of her, eating his lunch.

Merida looked at him curiously, "So, you're Hiccup, huh?"

"What? Oh… Y-yeah. And you're… Merida Dunbroch, right?" Hiccup said shyly.

"Yup," Merida said smiling.

Suddenly, a young girl stood beside them, holding her tray, "Uhh, hey, um… Can I sit here?"

Merida and Hiccup looked to see who it is. It was a young lady that had long, dip-dyed hair from the color of brown to Blonde. Her hair reached the bottom of her bum but was braided differently with some flowers placed on her hair as the design. She wore a sleeveless, white blouse that was a bit loose in the part of the stomach. She had tons of bracelets on her left arm and a vintage necklace of the sun. She wore jeans that reached the top of her knees and had a folded end, an anklet that had the design of the sun and white doll shoes.

"I… Can't really find a good table," The young lady said.

"Are you a crazy fangirl?" Merida joked.

The young lady giggled brightly and shook her head, "Nope! So, don't worry, I won't be screaming anytime."

Hiccup and Merida chuckled as the lady finally sat beside Merida.

"So, what's yer name?" Merida asked the lady.

"Rapunzel," The girl smiled.

"Wait, seriously?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel, "Yeah, my mom named me after that fairy tale thing."

Merida found it really different, "Why?"

"Well, she said that I already had really long hair when she gave birth to me," Rapunzel explained, "I think it already reached my back, that time."

"Cool!" Merida said in amazement.

And by what Merida said, Rapunzel put on a smile as she giggled a bit, "Hey, Can I get your numbers?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure," Merida said, getting out her phone and so did Hiccup.

Merida pulled it out of her pocket and suddenly elbowed her fork by accident, making it fall under the table, "Great."

Hiccup was about to reach the bottom of the table, "No, no. I can do it, don't worry," Merida said.

She reached for the fork under the table when she suddenly had a glimpse of Hiccup's legs, and noticed that he was missing a leg. He only wore some sort of supporter made out of metal to keep him steady and be the replacement of his leg.

Merida sat back up and looked at the brown-haired lad, "Hiccup, I didn't know you were…"

"Yeah, I'm losing one leg, right?" Hiccup interrupted, "What?!" Rapunzel was surprised of what she heard.

"What happened?" Merida asked.

Hiccup sighed, poking the pasta with the fork he held, "Well, I'm bad luck. I was going home with my dad… With him telling me to lessen … _'This' _from me_,_" Hiccup said as he gestured to all of himself, showing them how skinny he was and so clumsy. "Then, this cat suddenly jumped out of nowhere to the middle of the road and before you know it… The breaks were broken and we hit a tree," Hiccup looked down, trying to hide his disappointment and depression in his eyes, "The car flipped over. My dad was completely fine, just had a bit scratches and bruises… While my leg got stuck… And when they got me out, I had to say 'Goodbye' to my leg."

Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other, "I'm… Sorry for asking," Merida said in a low-toned voice.

"Well, hey… I guess mine's worse!" Merida said to Hiccup, "I mean, it's not like your mum decides things for you without your opinion."

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad," Rapunzel tried to cheer Merida up, "Having selected amnesia is worse."

Merida and Hiccup's eyes widened as they looked back at Rapunzel, "Y-you have selected amnesia?!" Hiccup asked surprised.

"Yeah… I can't remember anything from my childhood. My memories only start when I was 14. But, I think I would dream about my lost memories… But, I'm not sure. I mean, it's so different from being a memory of a kid," Rapunzel said, "I'd be in a tower with a guy I can never see the face clearly and a really freaky woman… And everytime I dream of it, she'd tell me that she'd come back for me."

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other, fearing for Rapunzel for she might be in danger. There was just something more than just her lost memories… Something darker and more dangerous.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and slide her hands from her head to her neck, "Well, we've told our personal backgrounds. So, let's change the topic, shall we?" Rapunzel said, trying to light up the mood.

Hiccup and Merida smiled and had a long chat with each other as the three ate their lunch.

Time passed by and the three of them got more closer than ever. Their bond was so strong and tight that it felt like they have met each other for centuries. They would usually hang out at Rapunzel's home and sometimes, have a sleep over at her place that it made them get closer to Rapunzel's younger brother and sister, Jamie and Sophie.

The years ended so fast and before they knew it, they were finally juniors.

"It's a Snow day! This is going to be so much fun!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

Merida rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked at Rapunzel almost jumping of excitement, "You should practice on how to stay calm once in a while, Punzie."

Hiccup chuckled as he looked passed the corridor when he heard the doors open.

"It's Astrid, guys. Don't look at her eye-to-eye," a girl said to her friend, turning around and pretending to fix their lockers.

'_Astrid'_, that name kept ringing into Hiccup's head. He stared at her as she walked at the middle of the hall. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a bit of her side bangs left. It felt like everything was in slow-motion when Hiccup gazed at Astrid. He has admired her eversince they were just freshmen, but he was just too scared to tell Astrid about how he really felt. And it was pretty obvious that Astrid would never even go out with him… For she said that she would only date boys who had body and fame. This crushed Hiccup's hopes, and eversince, just watched and admired her from afar.

Merida raised an eyebrow as she saw Hiccup almost drooling of staring at Astrid. She rolled her eyes and smacked Hiccup in the back of his head, that it sent his head flying.

"Ow! What-…What was that for?!" Hiccup said surprised and a bit pissed off.

"You're admire and drooling over Astrid has gone too far, Hic. It's been 3 years and you two haven't even said 'Hi' to each other," Merida said.

Hiccup sighed, "Well, you know she'd never like me. Look, she doesn't even care to notice me… Even if we're classmates in Chemistry."

Rapunzel suddenly put up a huge smile, "I know! You just have to get over her!"

"Punz, I've been doing that for the past 2 years," Hiccup said, as he scratched the back of his head.

Rapunzel put her hands on Hiccup's shoulders, "That's 'cause you didn't find anyone who surpassed your amazement for Astrid!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she shakes Hiccup vigorously.

"Want me to look for a girl perfect for you?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

Merida chortled as she watched how Rapunzel shaked Hiccup nonstop that it almost made him dizzy.

"Umm… No thanks, Punzie. I think I'd rather focus on my studies first," Hiccup said trying to remove Rapunzel's hands on his shoulders.

"Aww," Rapunzel pouted and giggled right after.

Merida, then, came closer and patted Rapunzel on the shoulder, "That's why YOU start taking Geometry more seriously," she teased.

"You're the one who's not always opening a single page of your book," Rapunzel teased.

Merida raised her shoulders, "Well, I know my way around it."

The three of them laughed and Rapunzel suddenly remembered something, "Oh, right. Can you go to my place at Saturday? There's a painting I've been working on… And I need some comments on it," Rapunzel said as she looked at Hiccup and Merida.

"Just make sure it's not about a version of you that has hair as 70-feet long," Merida teased, "That's all I could see in your paintings on your wall."

Rapunzel giggled, "Don't worry. This time, it's different."

Rapunzel meant "different" in a way that she actually saw it in her dreams. It was like a memory, but it was set in the old times, like the 17th century or something. She saw herself in a rowing boat that had frost at the bottom and was in the middle of a lake. She was waiting for something and the man was sitting right next to her. Her friends were back at land, waiting for them to return as they enjoyed their presence. But, strangely, they had a dragon with them. After a while, thousands of lanterns were released into the sky as she tried to catch one of them. The young man suddenly grab hold her of her hand and made the water turn into ice. They skated and danced until the lanterns soon died out and faded away.

She tried to forget about those, but the often appearances of that mysterious guy in her dreams were just too hard to forget and not think about. She knew that it was her past, but what she couldn't explain is why the looks of the places they've been to were far too different from the generation, now. It was a question that she wanted to be answered right away.

…

Later, that night, Rapunzel was finishing the painting in her home's art room, which was supposed to be an attic. Rapunzel dipped her brush on the color white as she smoothly brushes the color on her canvas. Her mind was still bothered about that dream. She paused from painting and suddenly remembered how the man held her hand. It was cold, but she felt his warmth and the beating of his heart. She shook her head and stretched her arms.

"I think I'll take a break for now," Rapunzel said, going down from the attic and going inside her room. She suddenly heard some ruckus from Jamie's room, with their greyhound barking at something. She raised an eyebrow and was about to go check Jamie's room when it suddenly got quiet. She put her ear on Jamie's bedroom door to hear if anything was suspicious. To her surprise, there was nothing. She could even hear Jamie and their dog snore for being sound asleep. She smiled and went down to the kitchen to make her a hot cocoa and have a plate of some of the leftovers of their dinner, Lasagna. She, then, went outside to their terrace, wearing the scarf she made herself and the mug with hot cocoa at the edge of the terrace.

Rapunzel looked at the sky as she thought deep of what that dream really was, "Is it really just a dream… Or is it…"

Rapunzel couldn't continue on what she was saying.

She looked at the dark, grey sky as clouds covered the moon and stars. She thought that there might be a snow storm or maybe even a blizzard, because of how violent the clouds formed and the light coming frm them, which she thought was thunder.

…

As the clouds formed, Jack and the big four battled Pitch black and Sandman was soon surrounded by Pitch's Black Sand.

He used his whip and tried to get out that he didn't notice that Pitch was behind him frm above and aiming at him for one shot.

"NO!" Jack screamed and flew as fast as he could to Sandy.

Pitch let go of the sharp Black sand he made to stab Sandy in the back, and was successful. Sandy knelt down as he started to grow weak and he slowly merged with the Black sand and the remaining of his dream sand burst and the black sand devoured it.

"No… NOOOO!" Jack paused for a few seconds after what he saw happened to one of his dearest friend… One of his friends has left him again and he felt all the pain he felt back when Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup was taken by death.

…

Rapunzel looked at the sky when she suddenly saw a burst of Golden yellow which kind of looked like sand.

"Huh, that's weird," she said to herself, looking at the cloudy sky.

…

Pitch's nightmares attacked Jack like a huge wave, but was suddenly frozen by Jack as he unleashed all of his agony and anger on that one strike, causing the ice to reach until Pitch and explode like a bomb.

…

Rapunzel was wrapping her arms around herself when she suddenly saw a burst of light blue in the sky, which she still thought was thunder.

"Is there a thunderstorm or something?" Rapunzel asked herself, scratching her head in confusion.

She suddenly had an uneasy feeling in her chest. It's like something bad was happening, that she even accidentally pushed her mug and it fell on their front yard. Her hands shivered in worry and looked at the fearful sky.

Jack fell as he lost all of his energy from that last shot, falling from the sky.

Rapunzel went closer to the edge of the terrace to see what was falling from the sky. She was surprised to see a young man with white hair and a blue hoodie falling. Her confusing dreams suddenly flashed back inside her head. She had this weird feeling when she saw him. It's like she was surprised, overjoyed and worried. She couldn't explain what she was feeling.

…

Toothiana suddenly rushed to Jack and carried him back to the sleigh. He soon returned consciousness and North finally used his snow Globe to return to the North Pole.

…

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes to see if that man was really falling from the sky, but to her surprise, she didn't see anything. Which made her feel somewhat depressed and disappointed. She thought she'd have the answers already on why she kept having those kinds of dreams. But, it looks like that had to wait for another time.

…

A few days passed and Rapunzel woke up at 7 AM. She immediately checked Jamie and Sophie's room to see if they didn't do anything crazy, like what she would always do. She smiled to see them in a tight sleep and went down to have breakfast. So, when Jamie woke up…

"No kidding, sis! I really saw them, already! I even fought The Boogeyman with them!" Jamie said as he got some bread to make a sandwich and was almost jumping of amazement.

Rapunzel giggled, finding it a bit hard to believe, "Oh, really? Who did you saw, exactly? Tell me each and every one of them."

"I saw Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny… Who was really big and cool… The Tooth fairy, the sandman…"

Rapunzel nodded her head as she giggled a bit and put some tuna on her bread.

"And Jack Frost! He's the best!" Jamie said.

Rapunzel paused all of a sudden… Not knowing why she had this weird feeling again when she heard the name. It's like her heart was overjoyed but at the same time, confused.

"Imagine, he made my whole window frost and even made it snow… In my room!" Jamie added.

Rapunzel looked at Jamie confused, "Y-You believe in him, right, sis? I remember reading that in your diary."

Rapunzel always believed in Jack Frost… Even when she forced herself not to, for she knew that that belief was just for kids, she couldn't. There was just this part of her that didn't let her forget him, "Yeah… Yeah, I do."

"Great! Now, Jack won't be so sad after he knows he's got another believer!" Jamie said ecstatically.

Rapunzel smiled, trying to hide her confusion, "Great!"

Rapunzel then tried to think deep and figure out what this uneasy feeling she had wanted to tell her. She looked at the frost on their kitchen window and the name 'Jack Frost' just kept ringing inside her head eversince.

* * *

**Heeey! Sorry if this was really late... It was kind of hard to keep it up with school... But, don't worry, I'll do my best to update this story as quick as I could! Hope you liked it. We go back to the present in the next chapter and real point of the story begins. :) PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**[UPDATE!]**

**I am so sorry if the third Chapter is taking a while... The exams and projects just suddenly piled up these last 2 weeks... Which made me unable to even check the internet. Don't worry. I'll get it done by this week... I promise! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonds

It has been a long night. Hours have passed since Jack was seen by the reincarnation of Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup. Before they head off to have been given some of Sandy's dream sand, Jack told them on how true the other guardians were. The Sandman, then, suddenly appeared beside Jack and knocked them into a tight sleep. The two flew up high as Jack requested something to Sandy.

"Hey, Sandy," Jack said as they landed on a roof of a random home.

The sandman looked at him, creating a question mark above his head.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "This might sound real weird…"

Sandy created a sofa and sat down, telling Jack that he didn't mind whatever he'd tell him, and that he would listen.

"Can you make me fall asleep?"

Sandman asked why, by showing a picture of it above him.

Jack felt a bit humbled of his request, "Well, I've suddenly been sleeping these past few days automatically… And I've had these weird dreams of my past life… I just wanna finish it and see it again."

'_Why not go visit Toothiana for you to recover those other memories?' _Sandy asked, letting pictures appear.

"I'll do it later on. For now, I want to try to remember by myself," Jack said.

The Sandman nodded his head once and slowly and let Jack lean on the side of the chimney for him to have a comfy place to sleep in. He signaled him to close his eyes and just focus on those broken memories he has seen in his dreams, and not long after that, Sandy sprinkled some of his dream sand on Jack. The winter sprite, then, felt himself losing his consciousness and drifting off to a slumber as he started to dream, once again.

_Jack still had his hair at the color of brown and wore a brown vest and pants, with a long-sleeved shirt inside. He was by the lake where he fell to his death. It was around the season of spring, for the flowers bloomed and nothing was turned to ice, by that time. He ran around as he made his little sister chase him. Emily would catch some butterflies while he climbed trees to get their fruits. As he hurried down to his sister, he heard a strange, yet familiar voice coming from behind Emily._

"_So, you're having all the fun without me?" the strange girl said. Her face was so blurry that he couldn't recognize anything from her and everytime he would say her name, her would not hear or understand it which left her a big mystery in Jack's past life._

_Jack chuckled, "You just can't keep up with me."_

"_Oh, really? Why don't we take this challenge on how much you can catch fishes," the young lady said, pointing to the lake._

_Jack stood up and went closer to her, "Is that a challenge?"_

"_You bet it is!" The young girl said._

_Other memories flowed inside Jack's head as he saw the three of them always together. They went almost everywhere and went on adventures and journeys. It was more he could ever ask for._

_One day, by sunset, he and the young lady sat by the lake. The girl dipped her hand on the water as she looked at the lake sparkle as the light got reflected._

"_Hey, Jack," the girl said._

_Jack looked at her as he laid down on the grass._

_The girl tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Why's the sunset so beautiful?"_

"_Dunno… It just brings this real good feeling to us when we watch it or even just have a glimpse of it," Jack said as he looked at the sky to see the sunset, "Why'd you ask?"_

_The girl stretched her arms as if she was trying to reach for the sky and laid down beside Jack, "I have no idea!" _

_Jack, then smiled and smacked his hand on the girl's forehead lightly, "Moron," he teased as the two of them laughed._

_The young lady giggled, and there was suddenly a short silence._

"_Hey, Jack," the girl said._

_Jack turned his head and looked at the girl beside him._

Jack slowly opened his eyes as the light of the sun shined down on everything it hits. He wakes up to see the sky blue as ever and the morning pleasant and peaceful. He sat down straight and thought to himself.

'_Why can't I see her face? Not even her name,' _Jack said inside his head confused.

He stood up and shook his head, trying to let that dream escape his head for now, for he had to give the spirit of fun to the children. He, then, flew off to go visit Jamie, first, and of course, the reincarnation of his friends.

He stood in front of the windowof the kitchen of the Bennett's residence. He spots Jamie and Rapunzel inside. Jamie was telling Rapunzel stories of his adventure and about the guardians.

"And then, Jack suddenly frosted up my window and drew an Easter egg and a bunny, to make me continue on believing," Jamie told as he moved his hands around to interpret what happened that night.

Rapunzel giggled and got more interested in Jack as Jamie told more stories about him.

Jack listened attentively and quietly went inside their home.

"He draws really well, too," Jamie added.

Rapunzel's tongue suddenly slip, "He must have learned those drawing skills from me," she teased. She suddenly paused and wondered why she ever said something like that.

"From you? How?" Jamie said, looking a bit confused.

Jack's eyes widened when he heard that from Rapunzel. He actually did learn how to draw from Rapunzel. But, it was the "Princess Rapunzel" who taught him how to draw. The one he looked after as a baby and lived in a tower for 18 years.

"I… I don't really… Why on Earth did I say that?" Rapunzel said as she put on a confused face.

Jack stepped forward as he cleared his throat.

"Jack!" Rapunzel and Jamie said. Jamie ran towards Jack to give him a tight hug, with Jack returning Jamie's hug back.

Rapunzel smiled as she saw how tight Jamie had a bond with Jack.

Jack, then, took a quick glimpse at Rapunzel, who was also staring at him. The both of them turned their heads and looked away… And with just that reaction, Jamie instantly knew that they had something deeper for each other, which gave him a big grin.

Rapunzel turned to look at the wall clock, "Oh my God… Is it THAT late, already?!" Rapunzel said in a hurry, putting on her backpack.

"C'mon, Jamie. I still need to take you to school."

Jack looked at Jamie, and back at Rapunzel, "I have a better idea."

Rapunzel and looked at Jamie, confused. But, it seemed like her little brother knew exactly what Jack was going to do, as the Winter Sprite gave out a smirk.

"WHOOOO!"

Rapunzel and Jamie screamed at the top of their lungs as they grab hold of Jack, riding his staff. They were up in the clouds, soaring high. Rapunzel was so ecstatic that she couldn't stay still as she held onto the staff. She giggled of glee and Jamie reached out one of his hands to reach for the clouds.

They soon reached the school of where Jamie went to. Jack dropped him off a block hidden from the main entrance of the school, for the others not to find it weird.

"Wow, that was sooo cool!" Jamie said, skipping around excitedly.

Jack chuckled, "Well, what can I say, kid? When it comes to fun, I'm the expert."

Rapunzel giggled and put a scarf around Jamie's neck, "Alright, I'll see you after school, okay? Take care!"

"See ya later, Sis! Also you, Jack!" Jamie said, running to the entrance of his school.

…

Back in the freezing North Pole… the elves and Yetis were busy making toys scheduled for the Northern Hemisphere. In the mid-center of the factory, visible to all production sectors, North was eagerly watching over the globe while occasionally inspecting every toy the elves presented to him as he ate the cookies being served to him.

"Where is the next batch?" North said, pointing to his empty plate, that was once filled with cookies, just moments ago.

One of the elves came closer to hand North another plate full of cookies. The guardian's eyes widened as to what he was seeing, grabbing one of the cookies and letting the taste of it sink into him.

Phil suddenly looked at the Globe, and tapped North's shoulder panicking. North raised an eyebrow, "Phil, can't you see that I am busy?" the guardian said as he looked at the yeti.

He looked at what Phil was pointing at, and saw the man in the moon visiting him. He stood up and went closer to the window.

"Ah, Man in Moon! It's been a long time," North said, "Phil, why didn't you say something?"

Phil pouted and rolled his eyes. North chuckled and crossed his arms, "So, what brings you here?"

The man in the moon shined down brightly on front of North, "Of course! They'll be here faster than you can say 'Sleigh'."

…

Jack brought Rapunzel to her school just in time. Her feet couldn't stay steady of cheerfulness.

"That was so fun!" Rapunzel exclaimed to Jack.

The winter sprite chuckled with a smirk on his face, shooking his head, thinking that Rapunzel hasn't changed a bit, "What can I say? I'm the guardian of fun," he said proudly.

"Punzie!"

The two looked behind them to see Hiccup running towards them.

"Whoa. what's up, talking fishbone?" Jack teased.

Hiccup raises an eyebrow as his eyes widened of what Jack called him, "Ex… cuse me?"

"Still can't take a joke, huh?" Jack said resting his staff on his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket.

Rapunzel giggled, "Anyway, what is it, Hiccup?"

"Have you seen Merida? I saw her a while ago, but when she suddenly ran away."

"I bet she had a problem with her parents, again," Jack said, leaning to a wall.

Rapunzel and Hiccup looked at Jack surprised; they didn't know how on earth Jack knew about Merida's situation with her parents.

"How… Do you know about that?!" Hiccup asked.

Jack realized that his tongue slipped and tried to look for an excuse. And it looked it destiny was seeing his way with things, "I'll explain later. But you'd better catch your target, now, if you don't want to lose her, again."

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked behind them and saw Merida going to the back of their school building, where the park of the school was.

"You go get her, Hic. I'll follow," Rapunzel said to Hiccup.

"Tell her I said 'Hi' and 'Happy Birthday'," Jack added.

Hiccup ran to Merida, hoping to catch her on time.

Rapunzel turned back to Jack, speechless and dumbfounded on what Jack knew… But he did say that he'd explain it later, so she just had to wait, "So, uh…"

Jack smiled already knowing what Rapunzel was trying to say, "Alright, alright. I'll be back later, so you could ride my staff again, on the way home."

Rapunzel's eyes sparkled and gasped, "Really?! Whoo! Thank you!" Rapunzel jumped of excitement and gave Jack a tight hug, which left Jack dumbfounded. Rapunzel, then, came back to her senses and removed her arms around Jack. A blush crawled up their cheeks as Rapunzel tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I… I better go," Rapunzel said, pointing to the way Hiccup went.

"Yeah, you're right. Catch ya later," Jack said as he held his position and flew away.

…

Hiccup looked all over the park and didn't find Merida. He was already scratching his head of annoyance.

"Ugh… Merida, why the hell do you always hide and let us worry?!"

He suddenly heard a ruckus from a tree and went closer to it. There was no one sitting at the bottom of the tree, or even leaning on it. But he heard faint whimpers. He looked at the top of him, and saw Merida sitting on one of the branches of the tree. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and was leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"Merida," He called, but Merida didn't even care to look at him. Hiccup sighed as he scratched his head. He knew that if Merida acted like this, you'd have to go near her and lend her your shoulder. You're the one that must make the first move for her to listen to you.

Hiccup placed his hands on the trunk and looked for anything his feet could step on to climb up. It was a bit hard, because of his other leg, but he managed to get to Merida.

When he was able to reach the branch Merida was, on he sat beside the red-haired lass and cleared his throat. And that was the only time Merida noticed Hiccup. She wiped her tears and looked away.

"Whataya want?" Merida said, forcing herself not to cry.

Hiccup rolled her eyes for he knew that Merida was just trying to be strong, again, "C'mon, Merida. It's me, you're talking to. I can read you like a book."

"Mind yer own business, would ya?"

There was a short silence. Hiccup looked down, thinking if the words he will say won't be too hard for Merida, right now… For he knew that Merida hated telling people about her parents.

"It's your mom again, isn't it?"

Merida looked back at Hiccup and tears suddenly formed. She wiped it quickly, trying to be strong but the tears didn't stop falling from her eyes, "I think I got something in my eye. It's really irritating."

Hiccup had a worried look on his face. He knew that Merida was not alright, she was never alright. She just hid her pain to not make anyone worry or have pity on her.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm okay, now," Merida sniffed as she kept her face covered.

He was facing back at her and suddenly put his one arm around her to let her lean on him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his hand was gently placed around the side of her head.

"That doesn't work on me, Merida. You know that," Hiccup said.

Merida, then, broke into tears. She wept silently, to not get any attention from anyone, and gave Hiccup a tight hug as tears poured down on her cheeks.

Hiccup was a bit startled by Merida's grip but eventually, hugged her back and caressed her by her head, "Alright, what happened?"

"She just never listens to me," Merida said, trying to speak clear from the snuffles.

"Come on, I'm sure it' not that bad-…"

"She broke my bow! She said I had to start acting like a lady, ugh!" Merida exclaimed.

Hiccup's eyes widened in disbelief, "Wait, are you serious?!"

Merida kept silent, and Hiccup didn't need to hear a response for that last question… He knew that this was really hard for Merida. He completely understood the red-hair lass' pain… After all, his dad never did listen to him, either.

"Well, I guess it's better that way," Hiccup said putting up a smile.

Merida raised an eyebrow to Hiccup, "What?!"

Hiccup suddenly put his hands inside his bag to get something from inside and handed it to Merida. It was a gift. It was wrapped up with a shiny, green, scale-like pattern and had a brown ribbon tied to it.

"Happy Birthday!" Hiccup said happily.

Merida put on a tiny smile and opened the gift. Her eyes sparkled to see a brand new bow. It was made out of wood, and had a beautiful carve of an eagle.

"That was from the ancient times in Scotland. It belonged to the daughter of Clan Dunbroch, but still really stable until now," Hiccup said.

"It's beautiful," Merida breathed. It was simply breath-taking, "Thanks, Hic!"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head as he smiled back, "It's nothing, really."

Time passed by so fast, and Jack came back to pick up Rapunzel. He waited by the front gate, and when Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida saw him, he pointed them to go a block away from the school campus.

"Hey, Jack!" Rapunzel greeted.

"I guess I can't really fly you home, today. Others might get jealous, ya know," Jack teased.

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup and Merida, and giggled.

Jack suddenly heard a rustle from behind them. He took his position and held his staff firm.

"Hello, mate."

Jack turned to his back and saw the Easter bunny, leaning on the building behind them, playing with his boomerang, "How's it goin'?"

"Bunny! Never thought I'd see you around at this time of year," Jack said as he rested his chin on his hand, grabbing hold of his staff.

Bunnymund chuckled, "Well, I've got some news. They can see me, right?" Bunnymund pointed to Jack's back.

"Can you?" Jack asked the three, who nodded gently of astonishment.

Bunnymund, then, put his boomerang on his shoulder, "Well, then, as I was saying, I bring some news… Fellas?"

Jack and the other three were soon grabbed by yetis, "Hey! What gives?!" Hiccup said, trying to get loose.

"Put me down, this instant!" Merida exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "This again?"

"Can't do anything 'bout it, mate. North's orders," Bunnymund said as he raises his shoulders.

The four were shoved into separate sacs and one of the yetis threw the snow Globe into the air to open a magic portal. They took the sacs and tossed it into the portal, following after.

The four were able to open the sac, and were surprised to see elves taking a look on them and when were noticed, backed away. They slowly went out of the sacs and looked around. The three were astounded by what they saw. Toys were everywhere and the guardians were complete.

"There they are," North said.

Jack chuckled as he went closer to North, "Let me guess, It was still YOUR idea to shove us into a sac and to uss through a magic portal?"

"Yes, you are quite right, Jack," North said.

"Where are we?!" Rapunzel asked.

"We're in North's place… He's the one known as 'Santa Claus'," Jack pointed to North and to each guardian, "Then there's Tooth… The tooth fairy, Sandy or Sandman, and Bunny… The easter Kangaroo."

"Don't you dare start that again, mate, or I'll give you a knuckle," Bunnymund warned Jack.

The three were speechless, they could not believe what they were seeing.

Jack chuckled and found their reactions quite funny, "So, can anyone tell us why we're here? Has someone already beaten my score in the naughty list?"

North laughed out loud, "You?! Beaten?! You're the reason there even IS a naughty list! Anyway, we have summoned all four of you, for something VERY important," North walked towards the globe to point to the window where Man in Moon was peeking at, "Man in Moon has a something to say."

* * *

**I am so soooorry I was only able to update now... Exams came up and our teachers piled me up with tons of projects... It was really stressful. ****Yes, I know, this chapter's kinda boring... I couldn't think straight from all the work. **Hahahaha! I think my daily routine from now on would be a week or two from updating. I'm having a really busy schedule, but i'll try my best to update as fast as I can! Please review! I'm sorry, again!


	4. Chapter 4 - Joint Decision

**Chapter 04 – The Joint Decision**

* * *

The three were fascinated by their new surroundings. Merida kept turning her head to see every last detail of the headquarters of North; Hiccup took out his pencil and small notebook to sketch a part of the place; while Rapunzel took small steps backward, looking so astonished. This was the first time Rapunzel saw something this beautiful. Every detail on the walls, on the floor, on everything, was just so appealing to her. She kept moving backwards until she bumped into Jack.

Rapunzel looks behind her to face to Jack... She didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? I've been trying to bust in here for ages, until now!" Jack said.

Rapunzel gave him a surprised look, like she was telling him on why he'd even think of doing that.

Jack put his hands up in the air, one still holding his staff, "Relax… Never get past the yetis," Jack pointed to the yetis together in one spot of the room with Phil at the very front, signaling Jack to never even think about doing it again, "Oh, hey, Phil! Long time No-See!"

"Guys, I think that's enough chit chat for now, Man in Moon's trying to say something," Toothiana said a she fluttered around with her baby teeth following her everywhere.

A little baby tooth suddenly flew towards Jack; she had a golden feather, like Tooth, at the tip of her head. She goes inside Jack's hood and flies around him.

"Oh, hey there, Baby Tooth! I missed ya!" Jack said as he let her land on the palm of his hand. He approached Hiccup and Merida, "Hic, Merida… This is Baby Tooth."

"She's really cute," Merida said as she went closer to the little fairy.

"Hey there!" Hiccup said.

Jack chuckled a bit and showed Baby Tooth to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel, Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth, Rapunzel."

Baby Tooth suddenly held a big smile and gave Rapunzel a bear hug on her cheek.

"Whoa, hey there, Baby Tooth!" Rapunzel giggled.

Jack and the others chuckled and brought Baby Tooth back to his shoulders. They went closer to the globe to hear the news Man in Moon wanted to tell them, keeping silent.

The light of the moon shined down on the imprint of the symbol of the Guardians on the floor, and formed an image with the using of shadows. It showed the image of Pitch Black, just like before… But now, he wasn't alone. There was a blurry image of a woman next to him, wielding a dagger. Rapunzel and Jack suddenly felt chills climb up their spine… There was something really disturbing about that image of the woman.

"Pitch has returned?!" North said, being surprised.

Everyone held their breath of shock, "B-But how?! He was imprisoned for eternity below!" Bunnymund explained.

"_I, too, do not know how the Boogeyman was able to escape. And it is your duty to bring him back, once again, and let the children keep on believing… But, you are going to need help."_

"Wait, we're gonna be needing help AGAIN?! It hasn't even been a decade yet, since we needed help," Bunnymund said as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"_Pitch has summoned an apprentice. His new-found novice bleeds pure darkness. She does not care about anything but revenge."_

"Revenge on whom?" Toothiana asked, but Man in Moon did not respond.

A shining, light blue crystal slowly rose up from below from where the symbol of the guardians was imprinted. It was the same crystal that showed up when Man in Moon had to choose a new guardian.

"Guys, do you know what this means?!" Toothiana told the others.

North responded quickly, "Man in Moon's choosing a new guardian, once more!"

"_Yes, guardians… But this time, it is something I have never done. Something I have only planned on doing if it was really needed for emergencies, like now."_

The guardians looked at each other confused, while Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel just went with the flow, listening to every word the guardians and man in moon spoke.

"_I will be choosing more than ONE guardian… And this time, they are still mortals. The Sun and I have agreed to this to join forces against the Boogeyman and choose new guardians… Can you now guess who those mere mortals are?_"

The five guardians looked at the three. They have realized why Man in Moon wanted their presence.

"WHAT?!" Merida said stridently.

"No way, are you serious?!" Hiccup asked.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Rapunzel said.

"_Because of this different way choosing a guardian… Their ability and strength will not be based on how many children believe in them… But, from the goodness in their hearts. Their magic will be based on their ability from their life 250 years ago… I guess, we just added a few polishes. And they will only be seen by the children if you ARE still seen by children… This makes all of you a bit linked together._"

"Wait, we had a different life 250 years ago?!" Merida asked the guardians.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "So, Reincarnations are real?!"

"I wonder what I was 250 years ago," Rapunzel asked herself.

"You were a Princess."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and faced to Jack; He had his one hand inside his pocket and the other holding his staff.

"You were a Princess… But then you got kidnapped when you were baby and lived in a tower, then ran away and returned home."

"R-Really?!" Rapunzel said, "So, I guess I really AM Rapunzel… I seriously lived that fairy tale?!"

Jack held a grin, "Your story from 250 years ago IS the reason there's even a fairy tale called 'Rapunzel'… Although, some parts were changed… Probably because of how long that story was told."

"How 'bout me?" Hiccup asked the winter sprite, "Wait, did you even know me 250 years ago?"

"Who wouldn't know you 250 years ago? You were the famous Viking Dragon tamer! You were able to tame the most terrifying dragon and made him your pet," Jack praised proudly.

Hiccup's eyes widened in elation from what he heard. He thought that he was actually able to do something great for once, even if it was only in his past life.

Jack faced to Merida with his signature smirk, "And you, miss Frizzball, were also a princess… Just not the ordinary one."

"What?" Merida asked in confusion.

Jack shook his head down as he chuckled lightly, "You were a bit of a rebel… You ran away from your home, 'cause your mom arranged a competition with different clans to win your hand… And Hiccup was one of your 'forced' suitors."

"What the Hell?!" Merida said in surprise. She looked at Hiccup as he raised his shoulders, signaling her that he doesn't know anything.

"You were really great in Archery… Until now!" Jack said as he pointed his hand to Merida's new bow.

Merida reached her hand from the back to pull out her brand new bow. She looked at the carved patterns and found it so familiar.

"You actually made that bow, yourself, in your past life," Jack smiled as he silently reminisces about the times the four of them were together before… Especially the moments he spent with Rapunzel.

"How long was my hair that time?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

Jack faced her and snickered as he remembered the times he and Punzie would brush her hair and he'd always get tangled up in it, "Believe it or not, it was 70 feet long!"

"Whoa! That's a lot of hair!" Rapunzel exclaimed ecstatically.

"How come you know all of this?" Hiccup asked Jack.

Jack did not respond… He didn't want them to know who he was for them before, yet.

Bunnymund approached them, "That's because he was- … OOFF!"

Bunnymund was stopped by Jack who suddenly elbowed him on the stomach. Jack signaled him to not say a word, for now… So, the guardian of Hope zipped his lips.

"Why don't you look at your past life from my toothboxes? They store memories of each and every one eversince," Toothiana said as she fluttered around.

"You collect memories?" Hiccup asked the guardian of memories.

Toothiana nodded, "That's why we collect the teeth; they hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watch over every child even before… And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them."

"That's great! Then, I'll get to see who I was before!" Rapunzel exclaimed in joy.

The others continued to chat when North suddenly cleared his throat.

"I don't think Man in Moon is finished."

All of them faced to the window Man in Moon was peeking at as the rays of light from him shined down.

"_Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup… Please step forward._"

The three took small steps towards them until they were being hit by the rays of light from the moon.

"_Place your hands on the crystal._"

The three did as what the Man in the moon say; they placed their hand on the crystal that was used to choose a new guardian.

The moon suddenly shined brighter than ever. It shined down on the three and something suddenly fell from the moon… It was a droplet; it was the time for the droplet of the sun and the moon to join once again. The droplet of the moon fell on the crystal, as North approached the three, holding a small tube containing the droplet of the sun. He spilled it into the crystal and back away.

The three looked at each other confused and suddenly felt a strong force surround them. The crystal busted rays of light around them. It had the color of gold and white. Swirls of them orbited around them each. They slowly floated like they were being carried by those rays of light.

They had no idea on what was happening that they just closed their eyes and hoped that this was just a dream.

They light suddenly burst that it also blew a strong wind inside North's place, making the elves almost go with the wind. They held onto the fur of the yetis as the guardians closed their eyes from being blinded by the light from the crystal.

"Rapunzel? Guys?" Jack called out as he approached them slowly.

As the dust and wind go steady, they were able to slowly see the three mortals. Everyone's eyes in the room widened in amazement.

The three were back with their looks 2500 years ago. Merida was wearing her dark blue-green dress that was slightly ripped by the sleeves, and the symbol of her kingdom around her hip, with a cloth keeping it in place. Hiccup was wearing his Viking outfit from before; He had his green, long-sleeved shirt and a fur coat with a brown belt inside. Rapunzel was wearing her pink dress and was barefoot, once more. Her hair became 70-feet long and was completely blonde, once again.

Jack's heart skipped a beat as he gazed onto Rapunzel. He couldn't even speak, and felt all nervous for no reason, at all.

"_Merida, your ability is still Archery and swordsmanship… But you can now control fire._"

"Cool!" Merida said as she looked at the symbol she had on her hip.

She suddenly heard fainted whispers, calling her name. She turned to her side to see a willow-the-wisp.

Merida gasps in surprise.

"_That is a 'Willow-the-wisp, Merida. It leads people to their fate. Do not worry; they are your disciples."_

Merida tries to touch the wisp, but as she puts one of her finger closer to the wisp, it disappeared like the fire of a candle blown away. She turns around to look for it and sees dozens of them encircling her. Merida's eyes followed the movement of each one of them as they disappeared one by one like a bubble being popped.

"_Hiccup, you will once again be known as the Dragon tamer… But, you will now have the ability to manipulate objects."_

Hiccup looked to his left opened his hand to the direction of a thick book near them. The book hovers briskly towards him, resulting to Hiccup running away from it. It hits him right on his face, letting him fall stumble down. This made Merida chortle like how she always laughed.

Hiccup gets up, his hand on his forehead, which had quite of a lump from the hit he received from the book.

"_Oh, before I forget, Hiccup…_"

The Dragon Tamer looks at Man in Moon, being almost blinded by the light it shined.

"_You have one last thing to receive._"

A gleaming object fell down gently from the moon to Hiccup's hands. It was a rock that had the color of the night sky.

"A rock," Hiccup said in confusion, expecting to hear an explanation.

The rock suddenly glowed luminously. It outsized that Hiccup that to let go of it, and to his surprise, it floated. It kept growing that Hiccup backed away; as he tried to figure the shape it was forming. The light finally faded away and Hiccup could finally find the figure recognizable. He suddenly a hint of elation from it; he didn't know why, though. As he looked closely into the figure, he saw huge wings and green, cat-like eyes.

Jack took a step closer, looking closely at the figure, "Toothless?!" he called questioningly.

The figure waggled and the glow faded away, revealing it to be Hiccup's pet dragon, Toothless. It was hiccup's first friend 250 years ago and the Night Fury he had trained. The Man in the Moon, then, returned the memories of Hiccup with Toothless back to the Dragon Tamer… But, those were the only memories he returned to him.

Toothless charged at Jack, licking his whole face, "Toothless, Toothless! I get already, I get it! I missed you, too!" Jack chuckled as he tried to get off of the Night Fury, patting him on the head as he was able to get out of the Dragon's grip.

Hiccup looked closely at Toothless and the memories flashed back. He was astonished to see his pet dragon. He has missed him so badly, without letting his reincarnated self, know about it.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called nervously.

The Dragon turned its back to face Hiccup, and when he saw his master, He became ecstatic that he couldn't keep his feet on the ground. He charged at his master, and best friend, as Hiccup backed a few steps, for he was a bit startled.

"Toothless… No, no, no, no… Don't-…"

Hiccup was stopped by the Night Fury. Toothless got over him and licked his whole face. Hiccup chuckles as Toothless sniffed his disabled leg. Hiccup looks at the Night Fury's tail and saw that nothing has changed; his other fin was still replaced with Hiccup's invention 250 years ago.

"I really missed you, buddy! How's it been?" Hiccup said as he scratched the back of Toothless' ear, making the Night Fury move its leg like a dog, "Didn't think I'd forget about that, did you?"

Toothless suddenly showed him a Toothless grin and suddenly grabbed him on his shirt and tossed him to the Night Fury's back, "Toothless, W-what the hell are you planning on doing?!"

The Dragon waggled and set his wings. Hiccup held a tight grip around Toothless' neck, being quite surprised. Toothless, then, slapped him with his ear, telling him to calm down and let go of his grip around his neck.

"Ow! What was that for-… Oh, sorry, buddy. Alright, like old times," Hiccup said as he placed his feet on the invention he had placed on Toothless for his disabled foot.

They soared around the room, competing with the toys North made that few around. Hiccup put his hands in the air as high as he could and screamed at the top of his lungs. This was the first time, after 250 years, that he had experienced something this fun.

After a few minutes, they finally landed back on the ground and Hiccup couldn't look more contented.

"_Rapunzel… Because of your special connection with the sun 250 years ago, you are now reborn as her daughter. Your ability to heal will be given back to you, with the conditions still the same: You must not cut your hair. But remember, even if it gets cut, you still have your tears. And once it grows again, you will regain your ability back._"

Rapunzel grabs a portion of her hair, "Well, how do I get it to work?"

The man in the moon did not answer, but Jack felt like he was smiling at Jack.

"Oh, come on, really?" Jack rolled his eyes as he looked at the moon. He scratched his head and went closer to Rapunzel.

"You might find it familiar," Jack said to Rapunzel, who had no idea what jack had to do.

Jack sighed, "You seriously don't remember… not even a bit?"

Rapunzel blinked her eyes innocently.

Jack groaned in annoyance to do this in front of everyone. He cleared his throat and buried his face on the palm of his hands.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine… " Jack sang as he continued the lullaby.

Rapunzel's hair started to glow; it shined as bright as the sun.

Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Jack… For he has longed to see that kind of hair glow for so long and even sing the lullaby… He just wished that he could've sung it at the time Rapunzel would be the only one able to hear it.

Rapunzel was slowly recognizing the song. She knows that she have heard before and found it so familiar.

Jack was finally done with the song and everyone was dumbstruck.

"I never knew you had a talent in singing, Frosty," Bunnymund teased as he tried to stop himself from snickering.

"You're seriously gonna get it, you kangaroo," Jack said in annoyance.

"I can't wait to tell this to Jamie!" Rapunzel said in excitement, that she couldn't even keep her feet steady.

The room suddenly became silent as the guardians looked at Rapunzel.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Rapunzel asked, feeling uneasy of the frown the three guardians gave.

"_I am sorry, Rapunzel… But, you may not go back to your mortal life, anymore._"

Hiccup took a few steps closer, "W-What do you mean?!"

"… _You are now part of the guardians, Hiccup… All three of you, which means you are reborn. You cannot live your normal life for you have an obligation, now. You must let the children keep on believing in you and not let their hearts be filled with fear and darkness... Which means that your parents and siblings will forget everything about you being part of their family. Their memories of you will be erased."_

"No…" Rapunzel whispered as horror were seen in her eyes, "That can't be… I don't want that to happen!"

"_It must be done, Rapunzel. We cannot take the risks._"

"Wait, what risks?" Merida asked.

"_You see, when a person creates a connection or bond with a guardian, a part of them changes. They become only a mere memory… which means if something appalling happens to them at the wrong time, they turn into a part of Sandy's dream sand, and the memories they had with their family or friends, are erased. They forget that they even had a person like that in their life… Not a single memory of them will be brought back. And it will also be us, who would feel dreadful, for we would not forget a thing._"

"That can't be true! I had a connection with my sister before! I watched over her until she passed away, giving birth to Hiccup! And she wasn't forgotten!" Jack exclaimed to Man in Moon.

"_For you just watched over her. You did not create a special bond for the two of you. It happens only when you create a bond like what you and Jamie have._"

Jack was mortified with that news. His eyes roamed around the four guardians of childhood, expecting to hear a reaction, saying that Man in Moon was just teasing them.

"It's not fair!" Merida exclaimed, but man in moon did not respond.

There was a short silence in the whole room. Everyone didn't know how to react and the three, newly chosen guardians took a time for them to accept their fate gradually and open-heartedly.

"Can we at least say goodbye? I don't want to leave without one," Rapunzel said in an almost fainted whisper, for the grief and sorrow inside of her ate up even the strength for her to mutter a word.

The man in the moon looked to North, and did not let the other guardians hear a word he said. The guardian of wonder looked at Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack.

North sighed, "You only have tonight. When the sun starts to rise, their memories will be completely erased… So do everything you need to do quickly."

Hiccup and Merida rode onto Toothless, as Rapunzel rode together with Jack, soaring as fast as the wind, making sure not to waste any time and hurriedly reach their loved ones… To see them for one last time.

* * *

**Heeey, guys! I was just soo excited to write the next chapter after this that I really wrote this quickly. Anyway, nothing new. till have to wait a week or two, or maybe if I have more time, maybe three days? HAHAHA! Please review! Love you, guys! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 - Goodbye Pt 1

**Chapter 05 – Goodbye Part 1**

* * *

Merida and Hiccup, alongside with Toothless, flew back to Merida's home first of all… For she had an unfinished business with her mother. Toothless landed at the roof of the red-hair lass' house.

Merida went down from the Night Fury, having an uneasy look.

Hiccup was disturbed by this reaction from Merida… He knew that she was scared.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, looking really worried.

Merida sighed, slightly shaking, "It's just… What if… Mum might…"

Merida suddenly felt Hiccup's hand hold her hand tightly, giving her a bright smile.

"It's gonna be alright. Think positive."

Merida smiled back, straightening her back, trying to stay brave.

She went inside her home through their front door. As she stared at the design carved into the main entrance, she takes a deep breath and takes one more glance at Hiccup, signaling her to get inside. Merida took out her keys to the main door and opened it gradually.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home!" Merida yelled, turning her head to her sides to see if her parents were anywhere near her.

Luckily, her mother was reading the pile of contracts she received from work in the living room, which was located at the left of Merida.

Elinor put down the papers and rushed to Merida, Indignantly.

"Merida! Are you that irresponsible already, to not even tell us what time you would be going home? Or even telling us where you would go?" Elinor said.

"Mum, I swear, it just happened all of a sudden-…"

"I don't need to hear yer excuses. This just proves that you have not yet even matured enough for huge responsibilities," Elinor did not let Merida continue, "Next week, you will be meeting the son of Mr. Dingwall to have an arranged marriage." She went back to the living room to check her papers, once again, and only noticed for after 5 minutes, that Merida was standing right in front of her.

"Mum… Did I do something to ya?" Merida said with a shaky voice.

Elinor put down the papers she held, listening to what Merida had to say.

"Did I… Hurt ya? Did I never listen to yer orders? Mum… If ye don't like how I am, now… Yer one of the reasons I turned out like this," Merida said.

"How dare you talk back to me!" Elinor said in rage, standing up to slap Merida's cheek.

Merida's eyes shut close, preparing herself for what she thought what was gonna happen next, as tears suddenly flowed down from her eyes.

Elinor paused after seeing Merida's tears drip down her face. Her heart was broken, for seeing how scared her daughter was of her… Realizing that she has really gone way overboard. She puts down her hand and could not even mutter a sound.

Merida opened her eyes and faced her mother, "When I was a kid, I remember you being the kind of person who knew how to laugh, have fun… And have a life. When I was scared, ya would sing a song to me and remind me that I must always be brave. I even dreamt of being like you when I grow up."

Elinor kept silent.

"But when I turned 13, everything suddenly changed…! Ye sought perfection in me… Ye almost controlled me… And ye took away my freedom in everything. It seemed like the only freedom I got was to continue learning Archery."

"I never took away your freedom! I just doubled my watch on ya 'cause yer so reckless! You were still able to decide on yer own!" Elinor said in defense.

Merida looked her mother in the eyes, "Tell me, mum… When was that time? Except from Archery, when was the last time ye gave me freedom? Even Hiccup and Punz had to beg you just for me to go out with them. So, did ye ever listen to me? Even once, did ya? I want to know!"

Elinor did not know what to respond. She could not remember even one incident when she listened to Merida or even let her make her own decisions… There were none.

Merida did not stop looking into her mother's eyes, "When I was a kid… Ye told me to always be brave… To stand up for myself… And never let anyone control me… I never realized that the person to even do that was my own mother."

Merida walked hurriedly to her bedroom, trying to avoid her mother's stare.

"Merida," Elinor yelled softly, as her arms outstretched and her hands tried to reach for Merida, but could not get close.

Merida locked herself inside her room, her back leaning against her door and her face buried at the palm of her hands, weeping softly as she tried to ease her mind.

The red-hair lass wiped her tears and suddenly heard a knock on her bedroom window. She looked at the direction from where the knock was coming from and saw Hiccup by the window. Merida quickly opens the window and helps Hiccup get in.

"It didn't go well, didn't it?" Hiccup asked.

Merida looked away, "I don't think this will even be fixed. There's no chance."

Hiccup rested his hand on Merida's shoulder, "Don't lose hope, Merida. We've still got time! Do your best."

Merida looked at Hiccup with a smile, with him smiling back.

"Merida?"

A knock was suddenly heard on Merida's door and Elinor's voice calling for her daughter. She was outside the room and she wanted to talk.

"Look, Merida… I didn't know that I've been hard on you… Well…"

Elinor groaned, "Who am I kidding? I know that I have given you a lot of pressure. I did not treat you fairly and didn't even listen to your opinions. I have been a terrible mother to you… I didn't think of you, first, before I made decisions… I didn't think of how you felt and how my actions would affect you. But, Merida… It's… I…"

There was suddenly a short silence as Merida listened to her Mother attentively as Elinor lowered her pride.

"I'm sorry, Merida."

Merida suddenly broke into tears. This is the first time her mother even said sorry to her, or even say sorry whole-heartedly for a mistake she has ever done.

"I guess my actions are really not that easy to forgive… but, at least, I have done what's right."

Elinor was about to leave the front of the bedroom door of Merida when it suddenly opened, with the red-hair lass at it. Merida's tears fell from her face and wrapped her arms around her mother so tightly, which was the first time she was able to hug her mother after long years… And the first time for her to feel her mother hugging her back.

"I'm sorry, too, mum," Merida said as she continued to cry.

"I've been too much of a rebel… I just embarrassed ya in front of people."

Elinor started to feel tears pouring down from her eyes, "Merida… Ye didn't mean to… It's not yer fault… And besides, I was just a perfectionist that time, that's why I was able to say that."

"So, does that mean we're okay, now?" Merida said as she tried to laugh.

Elinor finally was able to smile, "I don't know, dear… Are we?"

"Yeah, we are," Merida said as she did not let go of her mother.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Merida and Elinor finally making peace with each other and rested his arm on Toothless' head.

"To tell ye the truth, Merida… I am so proud of ya… And even more proud to be yer mother," Elinor said, "Now, we can start anew."

Merida's smile suddenly faded away, for she suddenly remembers the reason she was back… She was only there to apologize and say 'Goodbye'. Those are the only reasons left for her to stay, and now that she has made peace with her mother, she had to say Goodbye forever, right away.

"What's wrong?" Elinor asked her daughter, seeing the disheartened face of her daughter.

Merida shook her head, "It's nothing…"

The two paused from muttering any words until Merida broke the silence.

"Mum?"

Elinor looked at her daughter, with her eyes full of elation.

It just broke Merida's heart to realize that Merida could not even enjoy the moments with her mother for at least one day, after finally saying sorry.

"If ye never brought me to this world, how do ye think you'd be?"

Elinor looked above and put her hands on her hips, "Hmm… One thing's for sure… It would be really boring! Why the sudden question, dear?"

"Nothing."

Elinor gave Merida a warm, tight hug once again, "I love you, Merida."

Merida's heart was filled with joy to hear those words from her mother, but was still being torn as she remembered that she had to leave.

"I love you, too, mum… Goodbye…!" Merida said in a fainted voice.

"What're ye saying 'Goodbye' for, honey?"

Merida's tears fell to the ground as she tried to smile, "It just slipped out of my mouth."

Later then, Merida went to her dad, giving him a tight hug, "I love you, dad! You're the best!"

"Why the sudden drama, Merida?" Merida's dad teased.

Merida wiped her tears, "Nothing, dad! Mum & I just finally understand each other."

"That's great!" Merida's dad explained.

Hamish, Hubert and Harris suddenly ran towards Merida, grabbing her leg to hug it and the others climbing at the top of her to give her a tight hug.

Merida chortles on how mischievous, yet, sweet her three brothers were, "I love you, too, ye little devils."

Merida stretches and fakes a yawn, "Alright! I'll be hitting the sac, now. G'night, dad! G'night, mum! G'night, me devils!"

"Sleep well!" Merida's father told Merida as she went up the stairs, not being able to stop the tears from falling.

Merida closes the door to her bedroom, and Hiccup goes out of his hiding place.

"So, is everything done?" the Dragon Tamer asked.

Merida stared at Hiccup, secluded, as tears rolled down her face. This last Goodbye she had to make was just too much to take in.

Hiccup kept silent. He knew that Merida had to just let it all out.

Merida rested her head on Hiccup's chest, who was a bit surprised. He responds by patting the back of Merida's head and embracing her, to ease the pain, even if it was only for a little bit.

"Why now… Just when everything is finally alright…" Merida sobbed.

"Everything has a reason, Merida."

Hiccup slightly pulls Merida away from him and wipes her tears away, "C'mon, Merida. This isn't you! Where's that Merida who's always brave and always able to beat me like a pulp?" Hiccup said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Merida chortled a bit from what Hiccup said, putting out a small smile.

"There's that smile!" Hiccup said.

Merida punched Hiccup's arm as she continued to giggle, "Moron."

"Finally back to normal," Hiccup teased as he touched his arm that was punched by Merida.

Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand and hurried over to Toothless, "C'mon! Ye still have some unfinished business with someone!"

Hiccup smiled and hopped onto Toothless, as well, flying off to his home.

As Toothless soared high up, Merida takes one last glance at her loving home. She sees her family by the Living room windows, all happy for the new beginning they thought they would be able to do… It just broke Merida's heart to not even tell them the truth. Tears once again rolled down her face as she breathes deeply, trying to accept the truth and her fate.

Hiccup takes a glance behind him and sees Merida crying softly. The red-hair lass looked back at him and smiled, "what? I'm fine! Don't mind me!"

Hiccup tried to smile back, knowing that Merida was still trying to smile, even if she was already being torn inside.

As they reached the Haddock's residence, the Night Fury flew on to the rooftop of the outsized house. Hiccup suddenly looked surprised, "T-Toothless? Why are we here?! I said I don't have any unfinished business here, anymore."

"Ye can't fool me, Hiccup," Merida said, putting out a sly smile.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, "I-I thought you were referring to Astrid!"

"Just get in there and talk to him!" Merida insisted as she pushed the Dragon Tamer closer to the edge of the roof, making him climb down to his bedroom window.

"But…" Hiccup tried to speak but was cut off by Merida.

"Talk to him! This is yer last chance!" the red-hair lass enforced.

Hiccup looked down and started to slightly shiver as the thought of his father not making peace with him crossed his mind. He loved his father very much, but it seemed like it was never returned to him.

Merida patted the shoulder of the dragon tamer, "Just get in there. Everything will turn out fine."

Hiccup smiled timidly to the red-hair lass as he finally went down to his bedroom window.

As he reached his room, he looked at the inventions he has created, which was made more out of metal and wood. He looked around, remembering each corner of the four-walled room perfectly. His eyes passed his cabinet, his bed, and his drafting table… The one place he found so relaxing and where he could do his work properly. It had tons of papers scattered all around it, with sketches of his inventions, and a little black notebook. That notebook had drawings of dragons. From the Gronckles to Toothless, the Night Fury. He has been having dreams of them eversince the very start. It was unclear to him, at first, but now, he finally knew why. His answers were answered in just one night. But now, he had to face something harder than knowing what those dreams were for… He had to say to his only family, his Father.

"Hiccup? You there?"

A voice was suddenly heard from the back of Hiccup's door. It was his father.

"Dad," Hiccup said, opening the door hurriedly as his hands marginally shivered in nervousness.

Stoick entered his son's room, admiring the inventions Hiccup has done over the past years, only realizing, now, how incredible they were.

"These are amazing," Stoick said.

Hiccup found his father rather odd, "Uhh, yeeeaah..."

Stoick and Hiccup suddenly spoke at the same time.

"Dad."

"Son."

Hiccup and Stoick stopped for a moment.

"I have something to say to you."

"I have something to say to you."

Stoick chuckled a bit by the way his son and him would speak at the same time with the same words, "You go, first."

"N-no, you go ahead," Hiccup said.

"Alright, if you insist," Stoick said, taking a seat.

Hiccup couldn't look at his father's eyes straight. It was just so unusual at it made him feel uneasy. He has never had any 'heart-to-heart' talk with his father.

"So, uh…" Stoick said nervously, "Son, I just…"

Hiccup looked at his father, as he kept silent.

"Look… I just want to say… You see… I just couldn't accept the loss of your mother. The pain was too much, and the only way I was able to think of was make myself busy with work. I did not want a single second to come across my mind about your mother's death… But, as I made myself busy, I forgot that I still had a son."

Hiccup listened attentively as he kept his surprise to what his father have said to himself. Something has made his father realized his presence.

"I wanted to forget so much that I have forgotten about you. I only looked at your flaws and never looked at the efforts you have done just to make me notice you. I didn't think that I was doing something wrong, until one of my co-workers opened my eyes. He asked me if I have even had time to notice your accomplishments and have given even a little time for you."

Hiccup stayed silent.

"Son, I… I'm sorry."

With those words, tears suddenly rolled down Hiccup's cheeks. That was the first time he has heard that from his father. It was too good to be true.

"I have a terrible father. I never even got to let you feel how important you were to me. I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I hope you can forgive me and… Give me one last chance."

Hiccup gave his father a tight hug as he sobbed silently. He has longed for his father to finally see everything he has done, just for him to be proud.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to become the perfect son you wished for me to be, Dad."

Stoick patted his son's head, "You are the son I have ever wanted, Hiccup. I'm proud to be your father."

Hiccup's heart was finally filled with joy. He has longed to hear those words from his father. He never listened to him after his mother's death, that it felt like Hiccup was just a display in the house. He hugged his father tightly as his tears did not stop from falling to the ground. It was the day his father and him finally had their real bond, after hiccup's mother's death.

Stoick finally let go of Hiccup and smiled brightly, "And for our first father-and-son bonding, tomorrow, I shall take the day off, and we will go to wherever place you want to have some time together! Then, when I come home from work on the other day, I will cook your favorite dish!"

"You haven't cooked in years, dad," Hiccup said as he chuckled by the plans his father has made right away.

"My skills haven't vanished, yet, you know," Stoick said proudly.

"Alright, then I wanna go fishing!" Hiccup requested.

"Then, fishing it is! I'm so glad we're getting along! I shall ready my equipment," Stoick exclaimed, leaving the room to fix his stuff.

"I'll be sleeping, already, okay, dad?" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh sure! I'll wake you up at 7 in the morning to prepare!" Stoick yelled back.

"Goodbye, Dad…" Hiccup said dimly.

Hiccup, then, suddenly feel his heart being torn in half. Leaving his father like this was just too much. He has longed for this day to come, and he will only be able to enjoy it for a few minutes. He finally understood how Merida felt. Tears fell, once again, as he tries to stop sobbing.

The Dragon tamer took the notebook he had from his drafting table and the picture of him with his mother and father. He looked back at his bedroom door and finally went out by the window, with his tears still falling down his face.

As he reaches the rooftop, he sees Merida telling Toothless to do some tricks the Night Fury has known, from which it learned from Hiccup 250 years ago.

"Hey! So, how'd it go?" Merida asked as she rushed to Hiccup.

"I-It was fine!" Hiccup said as he tried to smile.

Merida put her face closer to Hiccup, observing his reaction, "Wait… Are ye crying?!"

Hiccup wipes off his tears and hides his face from the red-hair lass, "W-What?! No, I'm not! W-Why would I cry?"

Merida chortles as she became fund of Hiccup's actions that moment.

"Now, ye know what I felt a while ago," Merida teased.

"Shut up," Hiccup smiled.

"C'mon, there's one last person you need to say 'Goodbye' to," Merida said as she went closer Toothless to ride.

Hiccup instantly knew who the red-hair lass was talking about and hopped onto Toothless.

As the Night Fury flew away, Hiccup takes one last glance at his home. He could see his father's bedroom lights on by his window, preparing his stuff for their bonding for the next day, and it just broke his heart to know that that day will never happen.

Hiccup just looked away and flew higher to the clouds, with Merida patting Hiccup's back to lighten him up.

* * *

**Sorry this took a bit long... My laptop broke down and I had to wait for a week and a half for it to be fixed. I'll try to make it up on the next chapter. Please review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye Pt 2

**Chapter 06 – Goodbye Part 2**

* * *

The night sky was filled with clouds that seemed to avoid the way of the Moon, whose rays of light give a small glow and shimmer on everything it hit as the whole place was being frozen by the dropped temperature. The night was quiet and peaceful. Everyone was sound asleep as the wind rustled on their windows.

The temperature slowly dropped by one more degree when the winter sprite arrived at Burgess. Jack held his staff firmly as Rapunzel rode it with glee. They flew around as swift as the wind and soon arrive at Rapunzel's bedroom window. Jack opened the window, leaving frosts in fern-like patterns in the glass window.

Jack drops Rapunzel as he closed the window.

"I wonder how Merida and Hiccup are doing," Rapunzel asked, trying to forget what she was obliged to do that night.

"Maybe they couldn't fix their parent problem and gave up," Jack teased.

Rapunzel smacked Jack's arm, "Don't say those things!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Jack chuckled.

Rapunzel giggled until it suddenly faded to a disconsolate face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack questioned worriedly.

"It's just that…" Rapunzel took a deep breath, "I don't think I can do this…"

Jack gently held Rapunzel's head, waiting for a reaction from Rapunzel jumping from the coldness of his hand or even from discomfort. But, all the young lady did was look at him surprised and smile as she felt her heart relax for a bit.

"Y-you know, this is hard for me, too!" Jack said as he removed his grip on Rapunzel's hand, "I mean, he was my first believer… I even had a lot of fun times with him and all… Sooo…"

Rapunzel giggled as she saw the effort Jack was making just for her not to feel so wretched with just the thought of saying 'Goodbye' to her family.

Jamie suddenly knocked on the door of Rapunzel's bedroom.

"Sis? Is that you?"

Rapunzel hurried to open the door to her little brother as she hid her sadness.

"Jamie! Why aren't you sleeping, yet?"

"I was waiting for you! Can't you see its already past my bedtime and you're not even home!" The young boy exclaimed worriedly.

Rapunzel giggled, "I was with Merida and Hiccup… And Jack. He took us to the REAL Santa Claus' Workshop."

The young boy's eyes sparkled as he pictured the looks of North's place, "That is so cool! Hey, Jack, why'd you never take me there? I wanna see it!" Jamie insisted, jumping ecstatically.

"I'll take you there when you're height reaches my shoulders, already," The winter sprite teased.

"Aww, come on, Jack! No fair!" Jamie said as the three of them laughed.

"Can I go see it tomorrow after school?" The young boy asked in excitement.

The two suddenly fell quiet, knowing that there won't be a 'Tomorrow' for Jamie with them in the picture.

Rapunzel tried to speak, but she could not mutter a single sound from all the uneasiness.

"You see, Jamie…" Jack said, speaking ahead of Rapunzel, "We…"

Jamie's eyes blinked in innocence as he waited to hear what Jack wanted to say.

Jack put out a huge sigh, "We… Actually just came back… To say 'Goodbye' to you."

"What?! Why? Where are you going?!" Jamie asked.

Rapunzel knelt down and rested her hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie took a closer look at his sister and saw how her hair was fully blonde, and her hair reaching 70-feet long.

"Whoa, sis… What's with your hair? Are you wearing a wig?"

Rapunzel smiled, "No, Jamie… You see… I'm guessing you heard how Jack as made into a Guardian, right?"

"Yup! It was awesome! I could imagine how everything happened!" Jamie said in elation.

"Well," Rapunzel held a portion of her hair and placed it on Jamie's hand as she started to sing the incantation.

Jamie's eyes widened to what he was seeing, it left him dumbfounded.

"Jamie?" Jack called questioningly.

"T-That.. Is… So cool!" Jamie exclaimed as he jumped around ecstatically.

"How's you get that power, sis?!"

"Weeeell, Merida, Hiccup & I were chosen as new guardians by the man in the moon."

"No… Freaking… Way! That's great!" Jamie said, his heart full of excitement and joy.

Rapunzel suddenly held a gloomy face.

"Sis… What's wrong? Aren't you happy of what you just had?" Jamie asked.

"No, no, I AM. It's just…"

Rapunzel suddenly broke into tears as Jamie freaked out. He had no idea on why his sister suddenly cried, and why Jack stayed silent that he did not seem to be the mischievous winter sprite he used to be.

…

Merida, Hiccup and Toothless hid by the bushes by an elegant home.

"What're ye waiting for? Go on!" Merida whispered sturdily.

Hiccup resisted from getting out of the bushes, "What if she just rejects me? I won't be able to handle that… Not after everything that we've been through tonight with our parents!"

The red-hair lass rolled her eyes and pushed Hiccup out of the bushes, making him stumble down.

"Don't be such a wuss, would ya? Man out! If she rejects you, then just accept it whole-heartedly! We can't always get what we want, ye know. Just get in there and do yer thing!"

Hiccup got up and took a deep breath and stood by the front door. He took one more glance at Merida, who was signaling him to continue. He sighed heavily and ringed the doorbell. Luckily, he heard a familiar voice coming closer to open the door.

"Who the hell is at the door this late at-… Hiccup?!"

"Hi, Astrid," Hiccup said in a shivering voice.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the night?" Astrid asked as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Well… Uhh… You see…" Hiccup tried to speak but he paused every second he was about to talk.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "You know, I don't have that much enough time, right now. So, if you're not gonna say anything decent then I'm going back to sleep," Astrid closes the door but was stopped by Hiccup.

"I like you."

Astrid was found speechless. She never thought of Hiccup liking her for she never even noticed him.

Merida watched as she suddenly felt a pinch in her heart. She didn't know why she felt mixed emotions when she was supposed to be happy for her friend.

"Um… What?"

"I… Like you… Eversince we were freshmen. I wanted to approach you tons of times but you just seemed to ignore me everytime," Hiccup said.

Astrid sighed, "Hiccup… I'm sorry. It's just that… You're not my kind of guy, you know? I mean, you're nice and all… But, you're not my type."

Hiccup looked down in shame and embarrassment. He didn't know what to say. How would she even like him, anyway? She was the most popular girl in the whole campus with tons of guys drooling for her while he was just a mere student in school who was even called a nerd.

"I'm sorry," Astrid apologized.

"No, no. It's completely okay. I am kind of an idiot hoping that, you know, you'd even like me. That wouldn't happen anytime or anyway. Hehehe," Hiccup teased himself, trying to chuckle.

Astrid patted Hiccup by his shoulder gently, "You know what, Hiccup? You're a really great person… And I don't deserve you admiration. But, there's that one person out there who deserves you more than I do… So don't lose hope."

Hiccup smiled as he reached his hand out, "Well, can we at least be friends?"

Astrid smiled as he shook the hand of the Dragon Tamer, "Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Go get some sleep, already!" Astrid said.

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

"G'night!" Astrid said as she closed the front door of her home.

"Goodbye…" Hiccup said in a voice that almost sounded like a whisper from how frail it was.

Merida and Toothless stepped out of the bushes as they went closer to Hiccup.

"Well, it wasn't that bad," Merida said as she slightly punched Hiccup's arm.

"Yeah, talk about embarrassment."

"Come on, there's tons of fish in the sea! I'm sure you'll be able to meet the right girl for ye one day," Merida said to brighten up Hiccup.

Hiccup smiles at the red-hair lass as he looked up at the starry night, "I wonder how Punz & Jack are doing."

…

"I'm so sorry, Jamie," Rapunzel sobbed as the young boy tries to comfort her.

"W-what're you saying sorry for?!" Jamie asked.

Jack comes closer to Jamie as he pats Rapunzel by her back, "Jamie, we have to leave."

"A-again? But you just got here," Jamie told the winter sprite.

"No, Jamie, I mean… Leave. We can never go back… We could never even talk to you again," Jack said in a low voice.

"What?! Why?!"

Jack looked at Rapunzel as she wiped her tears, "It's part of being a guardian, Jamie. We can no longer have any connection or special bond with people," Rapunzel sniffed.

"N-No way… You're kidding, right? That's a joke! Hahahaha! That seriously got me," Jamie laughed.

Unfortunately, Jack and Rapunzel stayed silent, which proved Jamie wrong.

"Y-you can't be serious…"

"We only have until tonight. Right after the sun rises, you'll forget that I even existed… Like you never had a sister name 'Rapunzel' and met the real Jack Frost," Rapunzel explained.

"No!" Jamie exclaimed. He could not accept what he just heard. He started to break into tears as he denied the truth to himself.

"It's better this way, Jamie," Rapunzel said as she caressed her little brother's head, "At least you won't miss me and you would feel no pain."

Jack gave Jamie a warm smile, "Don't worry. We'll always watch over you and Sophie."

"No! I don't want you guys to leave," Jamie sobbed.

Rapunzel's tears began to flow down her cheek, once more, as she gave her little brother a tight hug.

"Please, sis, don't go…"

"I have to, Jamie. I'm sorry," Rapunzel wept.

Jamie gave back Rapunzel's tight hug as he cried by his sister's shoulder.

Jack felt his heart break. This was hard for him, too. But, he did not want to interrupt Rapunzel and Jamie. He decided to stay silent for a while and observe Rapunzel's room. He sees the paintings on Rapunzel's wall and recognize all of it. They were paintings on Rapunzel's tower while some were the times He, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were together on an adventure. He also saw the painting on canvas Rapunzel had done of the time Jack brought Rapunzel to the town for them to watch the floating lanterns. It seemed like Jack was not completely forgotten by the reincarnation of Rapunzel, which made a small smile climb up his face.

The three of them visited Sophie by her room, afterwards. Rapunzel looked at her little sister's face to memorize it entirely. She looks around the bedroom and remembered that she was always fund of Sophie's energy and interest in fairy tales or even legends, just like Jamie. Rapunzel took one last glimpse on her mother who was sleeping soundly in her room.

As she closed the door, she could not help but break into tears, once more. Jack pulled Rapunzel close and gave her a tight hug… He knew that Rapunzel had to let all those sorrow out. Rapunzel sobbed as she hugged Jack back in return.

After a few minutes, it was time for Rapunzel and Jack to go…

"We have to leave, now, Jamie," Jack said.

"Can I at least go with you until the road? I also wanna fly around one last time," Jamie told the winter sprite.

Jack looked at Rapunzel as he smiled to the little boy and made him ride on his back.

Rapunzel sat on the staff as Jamie held tight onto Jack as he was carried by the winter sprite's back. They went around the sky and flew higher and higher. Jack twirled around that seemed like an exhibition and flew high above the clouds where the moon shined on them brighter than ever.

"Having fun, Jamie?" Rapunzel asked happily.

"More than ever!"

"That's because you've got the guardian of fun right here with you!" Jack praised himself.

The three giggled as they soared around the sky, trying to reach for the stars and going with the wind.

But, as Jack was about to come back down to bring Jamie back home…

"Alright, that's enough. It's really late," Rapunzel said.

"Aww, come on, sis! I'm still enjoying," Jamie insisted.

"Nope! I'll play my role as your big sis 'til the end," Rapunzel said as she crossed her arms.

"You're no fun, Punz," Jack said teasingly.

"Alright, we're almost there-… AH!"

"Jack!"

Jack was suddenly hit by something on his arm. His hand supported his injured arm and saw black sand left over. He looked around his surroundings to find where it came from. He immediately landed down as fast as he can and looked at all his sides.

"What was that?!" Rapunzel asked, terrified.

Jack pointed his staff to any place his eyes went and heard a familiar laugh.

"Jack… Jack! What is it?!" Rapunzel asked.

Jamie's eyes widened as he heard the evil laugh that sounded so familiar, alongside with the laugh of a woman Rapunzel recognized and Jack knew perfectly.

"Pitch Black," Jamie said as he looked towards them.

Pitch Black goes out of the shadows with his new apprentice as he claps his hands.

Jack's eyes burned like fire as he saw who was by Pitch's side, tightening his grip to his staff and covering up Jamie and Rapunzel the most.

"Gothel."

"Hello, darlings. It's been such a long time," Gothel said as she laughed wickedly.

* * *

**Heeey. This is quite a bit short... Coz I wanted the small fight of Pitch and Jack to be in a new chapter that is focused there... Like it starts at it right away. So, yeah.I know that this was kind of boring and whatever, but please dont be too hard on me... I'm not a pro. Hahahaha!:D The next chapter might take a while since I'll really study on how to create a decent fighting scenery.**

**Anyway, I know it's a bit hard to understand so I'll explain it abit more here:**

**the three's connections with their family and others will be wiped away. They won't get a single memory back about them. In my story, one of the guardians' rule is to never have a special connection with 'mortals', coz the consequence is what Man in Moon said(Sorry, I'm a bit lazy to repeat it). You can watch over them and guide them or whatever, but you cannot show up or something like that. That is why when Jamie tried to see the guardians eversince(He really did that alot, like trying to wait for Santa and the tooth fairy in the movie and comics), none of them would appear to him. One of MiM's fear was that the guardians might forget about their obligation and spend too much time with them. When that happens, MiM would erase those children's memories. And since Jack had a tight bond with Jamie, his memories of Jack(and ever seeing the other guardians personally) and Rapunzek would soon be erased along with the three's family's memories... And yes, that includes the bond Bunnymund and Sophie had. But, that will not change their belief on the guardians. Although, they would forget about the times they saw the guardians for real, this would not affect on how much they believe in them. So, their believers wont really be less.**

**Hahaha! Please review! Hope you liked it! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tragedy & Fate

**Chapter 07 – Tragedy and Fate**

* * *

"Gothel."

"Hello, darlings. It's been such a long time," Gothel said as she laughed wickedly.

Rapunzel felt a chill climb up her spine as she stared to the woman accustomed to her memory. The woman's voice made her uneasy and her glare made Rapunzel tremble in fear. It was something that kept her uneasy until her sleep, eversince. She has experienced nightmares a some nights as she uncontrollably reminisces about the one person who kept her locked out from the world. It still did not make any sense until now.

Memories suddenly flashed back inside her head. It was all so sudden and disordered but Rapunzel was able to understand every last of it.

_The recollection of memories started with Rapunzel staring at the emblem of the sun, which was on the ceiling. She looks to her parents and to that one young man behind them, smiling at her. His face was still unclear but she knew that that boy had a huge part in her life._

_She suddenly remembers a familiar sounding lullaby, sung by the young man, carrying her around to let her fall asleep. Rapunzel wakes up to see Gothel in her age-old form, taking her away from her home as the young man caught up with them, trying to retrieve the princess._

"_The world is a dangerous place, flower. You must stay here."_

"_Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"_

"_Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower… EVER!"_

_Rapunzel sees pictures of Gothel throwing her knife at the man she was with since the very start, making him bleed._

"_So, you've been with her eversince, huh? And now, you're taking my precious flower away from me…"_

"_The world is dark, selfish, and cruel."_

_A scene was shown when the young man entered the tower to save Rapunzel, who was tied up, but was stabbed by Gothel. She sees Gothel breaking a staff in half and chaining the man in one corner._

_Rapunzel's hair was immediately cut by the young man and Gothel returned to her old self, falling off from the tower as she accidentally trips on Rapunzel's hair that was cut off, turning into dust._

_The nightmares, as well, flowed back into her mind, with Gothel wearing her black cape with her hood, repeating the lines every night, "I'll be back."_

Rapunzel pants as she returns to her senses, finally understanding why she felt so uneasy with the woman in front of them. The fear and anger she felt 250 years ago seemed to have return to her along with some of her memories.

"You…!"

"Long time no-see, my flower. Did you enjoy your life after my death… Which was you and your little boyfriend's doing?" Gothel said with anger felt in her voice, pointing to her and Jack.

"Pitch, what the hell are you doing here?! What do you want?!" Jack yelled questioningly to the King of Fear.

"Revenge."

Jack glared at the Boogeyman and Gothel as his grip on his staff just tightened even more, filling up with anger.

"I have done what I said I would do, Rapunzel. I have returned… And, now it's my turn for payback," Gothel said as she swished her hands around to conjure up a dark form.

Pitch raised his hands and his nightmares rose up from the ground, forming into horses and charging at Jack, Rapunzel and Jamie.

Jack pointed his staff to each of the nightmare horses closing up and froze them.

Jamie ran to Jack's side as he charged on one of the horses and placed his hand on each one, returning them to being Sandman's dream sand.

Rapunzel sang as fast as she could to let her hair glow and threw it at the nightmare horses, healing them from being nightmares and returning them to good dreams.

Jack was impressed. He knew that Rapunzel was really good with handling her hair, especially when she had to tie it up on some parts or use them for defense, but he didn't know that she was THIS good.

Pitch's nightmares came running towards them that seemed endless.

Jack conjured up a huge wall made of ice as the horde of nightmares drew closer. It was broken down by them but as it fell down, the three were gone. They were flying high to the direction of the North Pole.

Jack carried Jamie by his back, and carried Rapunzel with his hand around her waist while the other one was holding his staff. He aimed for the nightmares going their way. Jack was in charge of the ones in front of them while Rapunzel dealt with the ones behind them.

Pitch and Gothel rode the wave made out of black sand and went after the three.

"They're getting away!" Gothel yelled.

Pitch tucked his hands by his back, "They won't go far."

The three were suddenly surrounded everywhere. There was no place for them to escape. But, as they almost lost hope, they saw a blue light burst out from one side, letting the nightmares disappear. It revealed Toothless with Hiccup and Merida riding the Night Fury.

"Guys!" Rapunzel yelled relieved.

"We gotta hurry. They're just too much," Hiccup said.

"What?! Are you kidding?! We're 4, now. We can beat this horde up," Jack told his friends proudly.

"Yeah, let's bring back these nightmares to good dreams!" Jamie said energetically.

Jack looked at the young boy, "Not you. You're going home."

"WHAT?!" Jamie was a bit disappointed of not being able to join in the action, "But I wanna help!"

"Jack, Rapunzel, take him back home. We'll take care of this," Merida ordered.

"But…" Jamie tried to add.

Jack nodded and flew as fast as he could to the direction of the home of Jamie. But, as he was drawing closer to the house, they were suddenly blocked by a wall made of black sand as they soared high in the sky. Pitch and Gothel were at the top of the wall, putting up an evil grin.

"So close, Jack. But, too bad… I'm not letting you escape," Pitch said.

"Pitch, just kill that child. He has no use, anyway," Gothel told the Nightmare King.

Pitch did not respond.

Jack covered up Rapunzel and Jamie as Rapunzel hugged her little brother tightly.

"Leave Jamie alone. This is between you and me," Jack said as he pointed his staff at Pitch and Gothel.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Tsk. And you think that little aim would harm me?"

The wall surrounded them as Jack covered up Rapunzel and so did Rapunzel to Jamie.

Hiccup and Merida noticed what was happening with Jack and Rapunzel, making them rush towards them.

"Guys!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless blew fire around the wall, but was just nullified.

Hiccup had no idea on how that happened. But, Toothless didn't stop. He blew tons of fireballs around the wall and Merida summoned the wisps to return the black sand into good dreams, but nothing worked.

Jack froze the walls, but those parts were immediately replaced with other black sands. Rapunzel healed the other parts, but it did not work.

The walls started to form into sharp aims and were being shot at them.

Rapunzel tried to swipe the aims away with her hair as Jack froze as many as he could.

Jack was suddenly hit on his left arm, but continued to freeze the black sand. His hit was, then, followed by dozens of wounds. The worst one was hit shot on his hand. It made a deep cute that jack's blood would not stop dripping. He tried his best to hide it, though. Jack was finally able to find a small opening and grabbed the two tightly and flew as fast as he can towards that opening.

As he rushed, the sharp black sands followed them until they were able to get out.

"Come on!" Merida yelled as she shot her arrows on the wall made up of black sand.

Jack placed Jamie between Hiccup and Merida as they rode Toothless.

The black sand followed them and tried to shoot them, as if it was imitating Merida's arrows.

…

"Jamie?"

Sophie suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night with no reason. She gets out of bed and leaves her bedroom.

"Punzie!" Sophie yelled softly.

Sophie felt so uneasy and that she had to check up on Jamie and Rapunzel. There was something about that night that did not keep the little baby girl at ease.

…

Toothless flew faster and Jack covered up Jamie as he carried Rapunzel. Hiccup had to focus on helping Toothless flew straight and Merida shot her arrows on the black sand that was around them, and so was Rapunzel.

The black sand was slowly fading away and the four dropped their weapons down.

Jack took one last glimpse at Pitch and Gothel before the two disappeared. Pitch was holding an evil smile to Jack and Jamie.

The black sand covered the two and disappeared, leaving the echoes of Pitch and Gothel'sm evil laugh and the Nightmare King's messages.

"Enjoy my gift for the four of you, Jack."

Jack had a bad feeling about this. He knew that Pitch has done something.

The winter sprite turns around to face the little boy, "Jamie, you alright?"

Jamie held a surprised face. He did not speak and stayed still.

"Jamie?" Rapunzel called questioningly.

Jack's eyes widened as he took a closer at Jamie. Tears filled Rapunzel's eyes as she covered her mouth in shock; everyone gasped in horror.

Black sand that were shaped into a dagger was shot in Jamie's gut. It was there just when they left the wall of black sand surrounding them.

Jamie slowly closes his eyes and loses consciousness, falling from the Night Fury.

"JAMIE!" Jack yelled.

The winter sprite flew as fast as he could to catch the little boy. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to reach for Jamie. He reached out his hand to him and grabs him by his shirt.

…

Sophie runs carelessly as she tried to reach Jamie's room.

"Jamie! Punzie-…"

The little baby girl suddenly tripped and hits her tooth on the ground, letting it fall off and make her cry.

Their mother wakes up from the sob she heard from her daughter. She immediately wakes up and comes closer to Sophie.

"Sophie, what's wrong?!"

The mother looked at the ground and saw her daughter's tooth. She picks it up and cradles the little girl.

"Don't cry, honey. Why are you up this late, anyway?"

"Jamie and Punzie…" Sophie sniffed.

"Why?"

Sophie hugs her mother tightly as tears rolled down her face form the pain she felt from losing her tooth.

…

Jack lays Jamie down, his hands supporting the young boy's back and head, making him sit in a tilted position. Jamie groans in pain as Jack tried to cheer him up.

"D-don't worry, Jamie. Hold on. It's not that serious," he tried to say with a smile.

Jamie could not respond. He was too weak to even open utter a sound, except from groan.

"Hey, Jamie. Why don't we play a game? Let's have a little fun, okay? _Yaawwn, _I'm pretty sleepy now, see?" Jack said, making the little boy smile.

"It goes like this: Whoever falls asleep or even closes their eyes first loses. If you lose, you'll wake up with scribbles in your face," Jack said, trying to hide his fright of losing the young boy.

"Now, keep those WIIIDE eyes open," Jack teased as he widened Jamie's eyes by raising the young boy's eyelids.

Jamie chuckles with a fainted voice, "Quit it, Jack."

Rapunzel and the others finally came and the daughter of the sun rushes to the side of Jack to check up on her little brother.

"Jamie… Don't worry, I'll fix this in a jiffy," Rapunzel said worriedly as she held Jamie's hand tightly.

"Sis, you don't have to," Jamie proudly said.

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Jamie's wound. She sings the incantation but it did not seem to work, leaving the four mortified.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm a strong man," Jamie proudly said with a smile.

Rapunzel giggled with tears filling her eyes as she held Jamie's hand, "I know you are."

The other guardians came hurriedly to them.

"We came as soon as we could," Bunnymund said as he hopped towards them.

Toothiana gasped in shock, "Oh no…"

"My… My hair doesn't work… Why… Why won't it? You said I could heal," Rapunzel said as she sobbed softly.

North put up a disappointed face, "Pitch's nightmares can only be healed… But, if it has affected the person this much, it cannot be healed. And even if the black sand heals, their injuries would not fade. I am sorry."

Rapunzel sobbed softly as she hugged her younger brother tightly.

Jamie tried to smile, just like what Jack taught him, "you're too emotional, sis."

"Why wouldn't I be?! You're…"

Jamie laughed faintly, "Sis, I told you I'm strong. This is nothing for me."

But, as Jamie laughed, the pain grew worse and Jamie groaned in pain.

Jack and the others came closer to the young boy.

"Hey, you can get through this. Don't give up," Merida said as tears flowed down.

"You haven't met Toothless properly, yet," Hiccup as he tried to cheer up the little boy.

Toothless, then, went closer to the young boy, giving him a toothless grin and licks his face.

Jamie laughs from delight and petted the dragon, "He looks so cool! I wish I could've ridden him much longer."

"You will! Just stay strong… Don't give in, okay?" Rapunzel said.

Jamie laughs faintly, "You're the best sister I've ever had, Sis. Always keep that smile, okay?"

Rapunzel smiles as tears did not stop from falling, "Alright. I'll always keep it."

Jamie looks at Hiccup and Merida, "Hey, Merida, Hiccup… Stay cool, okay? I'll miss telling you how you two look perfect together."

"Oh, come on, even until now?" Merida said as she tried to cheer Jamie up.

Jamie chuckled softly as he looked to Jack, "Hey, Jack… Don't worry; I'm not the only one who believes in you, already."

"That's all thanks to you, kiddo," Jack said as he patted Jamie's head.

"Take care of sis, alright? I'll kick your ass if you don't," Jamie teased.

Jack chuckled a little as he smiled at the young boy, "affirmative, sir," Jack teased.

Jamie smiled as he slowly closed his eyes.

"No, no, no… Jamie, stay with us," Rapunzel said as she held Jamie's hand tightly.

"Sis, I also have to rest… Just… Keep on… Smiling, okay?" Jamie tried to speak with his remaining energy.

"I'll miss you, guys…" Jamie added.

The sun suddenly started to rise. It meant that all of their families would forget all about them. The sun started to give light to everything it hit, but it did not seem to shine the way it did before in every sunrise it used to do. It seemed like the sun was connecting with the guardians at that moment.

Rapunzel and the others took a glimpse on Jamie and see some parts of him turning into dream sand, and that was when the words of the Man in The Moon flashed back to Jack and Rapunzel's head. Jamie would also be forgotten together with the others. Jamie tried to take a quick glance on why the others looked so startled by what was happening to him, and just smiled at them brightly for one last time.

"No… Jamie… No…"

Rapunzel's tears rolled down her cheeks faster and more than a moment ago. She tried to stop the dream sand from floating away, thinking that maybe she would be able to keep her little brother if she did.

Jamie held Rapunzel's hand to stop her from doing those as she sobbed and gave her younger brother one last hug. Jamie hugged her sister back as he slowly faded away until all that was left were the echoes of list words.

"Bye…" Jamie whispered as the wind carried the young boy's voice to let the guardians hear it.

…

The mother of Sophie opens the door of Jamie's bedroom, which was suddenly turned into her working place, as she carried the little girl.

"Did you leave your stuff toy here, Sophie?"

The little girl shook her head and sucked her thumb. She could not remember why she pointed out that room in the first place.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. And you could hide that tooth under your pillow for the tooth fairy to come."

Sophie and her mother went inside the room, showing the table filled with their family pictures. Rapunzel and Jamie were gone. They were not found in any picture. All there was were Sophie and her mother & father.

Stoick wakes up and rubs his sleepy eyes, looking at the clock, wondering why he alarmed it at 6 am. He could have sworn that he would normally wake up at 7 to prepare for work. He looked at his desk and sees bags and a fishing rod prepared.

"That's strange. Why'd I put these out?" Stoick asked to himself as he scratched head in confusion.

Stoick's pictures of him and Hiccup were changed. Hiccup was gone from every single picture Stoick had and his room was turned into Stoick's office room.

Stoick sighed as he stood up and looked from afar, "My wife, Why did you have to leave me without even a son or daughter? It's so gloomy around here. I miss you so much."

Meanwhile, Elinor wakes up and looks at the time as she did her usual doing for her everyday life. Nothing happened at all and Merida was gone from all of their pictures. All they knew was they only had 3 sons, and nothing more. Merida's room was turned into her father's training room and not a single memory was left.

…

Rapunzel pulls back her hands as she realizes that all she was hugging was thin air. Jamie already formed into dream sand and has united with Sandy. Rapunzel could not even utter a sound. She was too mortified of what has just happened.

Rapunzel sat back down and did not even make a single move. She almost didn't even blink. She suddenly felt a cold existence holding her hand. She looks to see that it is and saw Jack. His eyes were filled with sadness, but he tried to hide it so hard.

Rapunzel broke down and sobbed, leaning on Jack and resting her head on Jack's chest. She hugs Jack tightly as tears fell on the ground that was covered in snow.

Jack hugged the young lady back as tears just rolled down his face. He could not take the pain, anymore. It was just too much to keep it all in.

Merida and hiccup broke down in tears as the other guardians bowed their heads in depression and respect to their privacy.

Jack was known as the guardian of fun. He could make the most frightening moments into the funniest. He would be funny and try to act cool in any kind of situation. But, this was not one of them. This moment just broke his heart in half and there was nothing he could do to cheer even himself up with what happened.

…

After a while, the guardians returned to North's workshop. Jack and Rapunzel stayed by the window in a room.

Jack wore his hood and poked the glass window with the tip of his pinky finger to form a frost shaped into Jamie. His arms rested above his bent knees while he rested his head on his arms.

Rapunzel stared from afar as she played with her hair sadly. She was silent eversince Jamie left them. Jack could never blame her for her knew how hard it is for her.

"It's all my fault," Jack mumbled.

Rapunzel looked at Jack, wondering what made him say that.

"If I just guarded him more and… Kept a sharp eye… This… This would never happen."

"No, Jack. That wasn't your responsibility. I was covering up for him and the one who guarded him… I should've been more alert."

Jack took off his hood and gently touched Rapunzel's handa, making the daughter of the sun look into his blue eyes.

"I'm sure Jamie doesn't think it's your fault. You were so important to him."

Rapunzel smiled as she finally felt like her burden was lessened.

Jack paused for a few seconds, "I just wish I could've done something."

"Done something? Jack, you protected him from Pitch eversince he showed up that night. You tried to save him… And me."

Jack looked at Rapunzel as tears formed in his eyes.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and looked at Jack's eyes, "It's still hard for me, you know. But, I'm trying my best to smile… That was Jamie's last wish, after all. So, you have to smile, too, and return to your old self… For Jamie."

Jack gave Rapunzel a warm smile as the daughter of the sun did, as well.

The other guardians, including Merida and Hiccup, suddenly went closer to Rapunzel and Jack.

"Jack, Rapunzel… We have something to tell you," North said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Rapunzel, just to give you a short update, Sophie already lost a tooth," Toothiana said.

Rapunzel smiled as she found that update quite unusual, "Wow. Thanks for telling me that, Tooth fairy."

"You can call me Toothiana or just Tooth. And one more thing," Toothiana pulled out her hand from behind and offered Rapunzel something.

Toothiana opened her hands and revealed a newly-born baby tooth or tooth fairy.

"My fairies are made each time a child loses a tooth. This little one was born from Sophie's tooth, which is why I wanted you to have this little angel."

Rapunzel giggled softly as the baby tooth fluttered around her. It was so fund of her, hugging her on the cheek at once. It fluttered around Jack and was startled to see baby tooth, the one who always stayed with Jack.

"Thanks, Tooth. I love it," Rapunzel said as the newly-born tooth fairy rested on the palm of Rapunzel's hands.

"You know there's one catch on why they're born with a lost tooth, you know," Bunnymund said to Jack and Rapunzel.

The two faced each other and looked at the guardians with curiosity.

"Well, you see, tooth's fairies are born with a spirit of a child or person who deserved a second chance in life. It lets them live once again, but as the minions of Tooth," North explained.

Rapunzel looked at the newly-born baby tooth as North continued to explain. She observes the little baby tooth and saw teeth.

"I never knew they had teeth," Jack said as he looked at the newly-born baby tooth as well.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she sees one of the tooth of the newly-born baby tooth, missing. It was in the same spot on where Jamie lost his tooth before and had the same hazelnut brown eyes Jamie had. It sparkled with wonder, hopes and dreams and as Rapunzel saw those features, she realized right away who the baby tooth was reincarnate from.

"Jamie?" Rapunzel asked the little baby tooth.

The newly-born baby tooth looks at her and fluttered around, doing twirls, as if he were jumping in excitement.

Rapunzel starts to break down in tears from joy and relief. She hugs the baby tooth as tears fell to the ground. This was too good to be true.

Jack and the others smiled as they heard that great news. They could not believe that something this wonderful could happen.

Jack looked out the window and stared at the moon. He smiled brightly and chuckled, "You, sir, are unpredictable… Thank you… For this."

* * *

**Sorry if this took a while. School is really getting hectic more than ever. Anyway, the next chapter would be just like a memory or reminisce of one of the characters. This might be quite easy since I've thought of it really well. HAHAHAA! **

**MIDNIGHT GYPSY, I've read your review and I'd love to have your help... Since there still another fighting scene I'd make in one of my chapters, but I wasn't able to contact you since I had no idea how... I couldn't reply to reviews made by visitors (It's forbidden, I think xD) and you didn't have an account when you added your review. so, I hope that offer of yours is still available. I hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Anyway, guys, please review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 - Realization

**Chapter 08 – Realization**

* * *

Merida went to the place she now called home, the forest. She has a special home that was never seen by the naked eye. Only the guardians were able to see it. It was a tree that was 80-feet tall. The leaves were more like vines and had a resemblance to a Cherry blossom tree. The leaves and vines were in the color of scarlet, glowing brightly with fireflies all over it. The trunk was so brown that it almost appeared to be black and the flowers' petals flew around the tree. Around the tree were stones that seemed like replicas of the stone hedge found in Scotland, being the result of having a protective barrier that keeps them invisible from normal people. Inside those thick leaves, was a door, carved with patterns of flames. Once you enter it, you go inside the home of Merida. It was a palace that had such a resemblance to her kingdom 250 years ago. At the throne room, was a large picture of Merida and her family, the one she was forced to leave. This was Merida's new home, and for strange reason, Merida found it really compfrtable, expecting it to be something she was never interested in.

The red-hair lass was outside, practicing her archery skills. She was able to set up targets on branches of the trees to aim at. She has hit the bullseye quite a lot of times that the arrows could not fit, anymore.

"Heh, not bad, Merida," she cheered for herself.

Merida suddenly heard a ruckus from the bushes from behind her. She felt a sudden presence that seemed to watch her. She stayed still and readied her arrow. Her eyes roamed around and suddenly heard a twig crack, which made her look at the right of her back and shoot her arrow. A voice shrieked in surprise and fright, making Merida recognize it more. She stepped closer and went to the pile of bushes.

"H-Hiccup?" Merida said surprisingly, seeing her friend there all of a sudden. She looks at the arrow just an inch away from Hiccup's right arm.

Hiccup froze in fright of the shot and took a deep breath in relief when Merida recognized him, "Uhh… Hi."

"What the heck are ye doing here?"

"Well, uh," Hiccup stood up and scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to watch you do archery, again. It's been months since I last saw you practice."

Merida could not help but let a small smile out.

"P-plus, I wanted to see if you were already using the bow I gave you," Hiccup added, pointing to the bow Merida held, and trying to look for an excuse just to see the red-hair lass once again.

Merida chortled slightly, "C'mon, let's fish! It's been a while since we last did that! I bet I can still beat ya!"

"In your dreams, Merida! I'm 10 times better than you, now! I trained long for it," Hiccup said boastfully.

Merida and Hiccup rushed to the river next to Merida's home, quickly taking their position. Merida bent down a bit and prepared her hands to catch the fishes that swam past them as quick as the travel of sound. Toothless opened his mouth as wide as he could and lowered his head, hoping for fishes to jump around and catch them with his sharp teeth. Hiccup grabs one fish as fast as he could, but as he faced Merida to boast his first catch, she appears to have two catches on her first try. He chuckled and catches more. Merida found one fish that jumped in front of her, which is the one she tried to catch. But, as she grabbed hold of it, it slips away, making her slip into the water completely.

Hiccup chuckled as he went closer to Merida helping her up. Merida sits down and combs her hair to the back of her head and grabs Hiccup's hand, offering his help, as she chortled in so much glee.

Their 'competition' lasted for two hours and finally, the sun began to set. Hiccup and Merida were able to catch 4 baskets of fish while the fishes Toothless was able to catch went straight to his stomach. The three walked to the edge of the hill Merida's home was in and watched the sun set beautifully.

"Okay, I admit it, ye did improve for quite a bit," Merida teased.

"Just say that I improved 100%, already," Hiccup boasted sarcastically.

Merida chortled as she put down her bow, which was next to the baskets of fish they caught and walked towards the edge of the hill. As she reached the edge, she exhaled deeply and lay down on the grass, with her arms stretched out.

Hiccup followed and lied down next to Merida, feeling the wind as it blew gently and listened to the rustling of the leaves of the trees.

"This is what I call Freedom," Merida said.

"Yeah. It's the thing you wanted so badly, right?"

Merida smiled as she remembered how she would talk back at her mother, telling her how much she wanted her freedom. They were painful memories, but those were the ones that made her laugh.

"Don't you miss them?" Hiccup asked.

Merida did not respond, but based on the reaction she gave to Hiccup, it was obvious she longed to see her family once more.

Hiccup stood up and took a step away from the place Merida lied down. He knew that Merida needed some space, and he did not want to take that away from Merida.

"Until now…"

Hiccup looked back at Merida as she took deep breath, trying to not let her tears pour out.

"I… I still wonder how they're doin'," Merida said in low-spirited voice.

Hiccup walked back and sat beside her, back to his place when he lied down a while ago. His arms were rested on his knees as he looked at the red-hair lass.

"I guess they're having a better life, now… Without some rebel daughter in their family," Merida said as she tried to smile.

"C'mon, Merida. You know that's not true," Hiccup told Merida, trying to brighten her up.

Merida giggled in a fainting voice, "yeah, I guess."

Hiccup smiled and suddenly came up with an idea, "Well, why don't we check them out if you're really not sure?"

"What?" Merida said as she looked at Hiccup a bit confused on what he said.

"C'mon," Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand and ran to Toothless.

"H-Hey, Hiccup! What the hell?!"

Hiccup placed Merida on Toothless' back and climbed him up as well, letting Toothless fly high up and as fast as the speed of light. They went as high as the clouds and in just a few minutes, they were back in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Toothless flew towards the direction of Merida's home and reached it in no time.

"Hiccup, what the hell are ye thinking?" Merida groaned.

"Shh… Just watch them," Hiccup said in a low voice as he pointed to the window of Merida's old home.

Elinor and Merida's father were by the living room, playing with the mischievous, little triplets. The three ran around as their parents watched them in joy.

"Oh, honey. Why didn't we ever have a daughter? I bet it would be much more fun," Elinor said.

Merida's father laughed, "Yes. I even imagine her with me mad, red locks and also interested in archery."

"And she might even be a bit of a rebel, but I will still lover her no matter what," Elinor added.

The two chuckled as they continued to play with their sons.

Merida could not believe her ears. She never knew that she would hear something like that from her mother. It made her break into tears, with the mix of joy and loneliness. She wanted to hug her family again; she wanted to hang out with them once more; she wanted to have a conversation with them again; but it seemed like that would never happen again. She wiped her tears as it did not stop rolling down her cheek.

Hiccup looked at her worriedly, "Merida…"

"It's nothing, Hiccup. I'm just happy to see them again," the red-hair lass covered her face from the Dragon Tamer. She hated to show anyone her weak side for she did not want anyone to see her being vulnerable.

Hiccup felt uneasy. He did not want to see Merida crying. It was something he hated to see. He grabbed Merida by the chin to face him and wiped off her tears gently.

"Hey," Hiccup said calmly as the red-hair lass gave him a surprised reaction, "it's alright. At least they don't forget you completely."

Merida smiled as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

Hiccup smiled, "Besides, Rapunzel's still here with you, even Jamie and Jack… And I'm still here."

Merida chortled quite a bit as she punched Hiccup's arm. He chuckles a bit and holds the arm Merida punched, showing a bit of durable pain he felt from the punch. It was great seeing Merida smiling again.

Merida just realized it, now. She had it in denial and never took it serious. But, as she stared into Hiccup's hypnotic eyes, letting her drown in it, it made everything so clear. She was only able to accept it that night, and tell herself proudly, that she, indeed, was inlove with her best friend, Hiccup.

It has been sleepless nights and awkward moments. She would find herself seeing Hiccup's face in her mind before she went to bed; she'd blush every time he'd be sweet and she would even feel like she was on cloud 9. She remembers how he would always put her first than anything else and how much he made her feel so important to him. He would cancel any plans he has made for that day everytime he knew that Merida was in no good shape, especially when she would always have a fight with her mother. He would call her countless times and go straight to the place he knew she would always end up in when she was in a bad mood. She would secretly wish that those moments would never end, and that they could just be that way forever.

"Merida? Merida… Hey, wake up!" Hiccup called out as he finds his friend's mind somewhere else.

"H-huh? What? What's up?" Merida asked gauchely as she goes back to her senses.

"You okay?"

Merida scratched the back of her head, "Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I just got lost in thought!"

Hiccup chuckled as Merida finally made a decision to tell Hiccup what she really felt that moment. She had took all of her courage and breathed deeply to let it all out, but before she could even say a single word, Hiccup interrupted, "Hey, Merida…"

"What?"

"This is pretty crazy, but…" Hiccup looks up to the sky, "What if I go check up on Astrid just now?"

Merida suddenly found some part of her dying. The pain she felt, now, was different from back when she did not realize her feelings for the Dragon Tamer, "Wait… Seriously? W-Why?"

"I dunno… I just miss her, I guess. I dunno, actually," Hiccup said as he scratched the back of his head.

Merida suddenly felt like she was caught in a tide, with no way out. It was so silly of her to even think that she would even have slight chance with Hiccup. It was so obvious from the very start that his heart belonged to Astrid. And she was in no position to tell him to stop seeing her. She was just one of his friends.

"Oh… A-alright! Come on! Get yer lazy ass up here and drive to her," Merida said in a lively, forceful voice as she rode on the back of Toothless.

Toothless suddenly raised an eyebrow on Hiccup. He was able to analyze right away what Merida kept inside of her. He could feel her pain, and he knew how much she loves his master.

"Alright, Buddy. Let's go," Hiccup said as he readied his position to help the Night Fury to fly.

But, right after Hiccup readies Toothless' tail, he soared high so fast that it felt like they'd teleport to another place. Hiccup and Merida shrieked from the shock and how fast they were actually going.

"Toothless, what are you thinking?!" Hiccup yelled to let his buddy hear what he said as the wind blew so hard that it was hard to hear.

Toothless suddenly slaps the cheek of Hiccup with his one ear.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Toothless rolls his eyes and continues to fly hurriedly. It's as if Merida and Hiccup would be blown away from the night fury's back in any time.

"Slow down, buddy!" Hiccup insisted, but toothless ignored his master's request, "Alright… Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," he said as he was starting to get pissed off.

Merida was being blown really hard that she didn't even know where to grab a hold for. She, suddenly, loses her grip from Toothless' back and Hiccup's shirt and falls.

"MERIDA!"

Toothless tucks his wings, falling down to catch Merida like a cannon ball.

Merida shrieked as she looked at the height she was about to fall in. The night fury was able to follow Merida, but he was in no position to grab for Merida. It was quite hard for Hiccup was focusing on catching Merida, not guiding toothless that much and reaching out his hand.

Hiccup could not think of any other thing to do. He removed his feet from the saddle on Toothless' back and jumps out to grab for Merida.

"Merida! Grab my hand!" Hiccup reached out his hand as so did the red-hair lass.

Hiccup stretched his hands as far as he could and finally was able to grab Merida. He pulls the red-hair lass closer and gives her a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her to protect her from any harm and finally, Toothless was able to fall faster than them and position below them, letting them sit on the night fury's back, once again; letting Hiccup lean on Toothless' neck with Merida wrapped around his arms, leaning onto his chest. Hiccup did not let go of her for those long minutes until Toothless was able to land smoothly on land.

Merida was finally able to get out of Hiccup's grip and get off of Toothless, feeling a bit dizzy from the shock.

"Hey, Merida… Are you okay?" Hiccup said as he got down, closer to Merida.

Merida holds her forehead as she suddenly starts chortling and twirling around in excitement, "Whoa… That was the best! WHOOO! It was so different! Holy cow, I can't get over it! That was some huge fun! I can't wait to do that-…"

Merida was interrupted when Hiccup suddenly gave her a tight hug. His hands were around her as he rested his head on Merida's shoulders, guaranteed to not let Merida escape from his hug, again.

"You seriously scared me, back there… I thought I wouldn't be able to do something," Hiccup said in a shivering voice from the worry and exhaustion.

Merida was dumbfounded. She did not know what or how to react. The hug she was in, right now, felt different from before. Maybe, because it was of the feelings she has accepted inside of her. Having Hiccup by her side just felt so good that she couldn't help but smile and blush, hugging the dragon tamer back.

"C'mon. Ye know little things like that can never kill me," Merida boasted to lighten up the mood.

Hiccup chuckles, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a short silence as Hiccup did not want to let go of Merida. He just couldn't bear the thought of it that it's like his world stopped when he saw Merida fall. He was just so glad to see his best friend alive… But, was it really just his best friend. He started to question his own feelings. He has always looked at Merida as a best friend… But, it seemed like a part of him said that it was something more than that.

"Hey, ye can let go now," Merida said as she remove her arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup goes back to his senses and immediately removes his grip, gauchely, "Oh, s-sorry! I just got carried away!"

Merida giggled as she rode Toothless, "C'mon, ye still have to visit someone, right?"

Hiccup smiled, hopping onto the night fury, "Actually, never mind that. I'm kind of exhausted. Let's just get back home."

Merida smiled and wrapped her arms around Hiccup from the back, preparing for toothless to fly.

Toothless puts on a smirk and flies high and gently, this time, towards Merida's home… Succeeding in his plan for Hiccup to develop with Merida.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this wasn't a flashback of a character, coz I received a review saying that it was good to see if the next chapter to be a bit more lively, and I agreed. The past chapters were too serious and gloomy... So, I guess I'll just move that flashback. Anyways, sorry if this was super late. Nothing went inside my head for these past days, I only thought of the scenes this day as I typed it and with a little help from my friend. Sorry if its too short... Like I said, I didn't have a lot of ideas. HAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ^^**


End file.
